La cicatrice
by Habbocea
Summary: Après cinq ans d'exil voulu, Harry Potter mutilé de guerre décide de revenir dans le monde des sorciers.  En attendant de récupérer sa maison, il est hébergé à Poudlard dans les cachots de Severus Snape. Lui seul pourra guérir toutes ses blessures.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR notre grande prêtresse. Sauf peut être les élucubrations de mon cerveau !

Warning : Slash HP/SS. Léger.

Précisions : Snape = Rogue, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, même si je pense que vous avez l'habitude avec ce site ! J'ai gardé ce nom parce qu'il me plait beaucoup. Pour le reste, j'ai gardé la traduction française.

Bonne lecture !

Harry Potter marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait refusé d'emprunter le Poudlard express pour se rendre à Poudlard, et avait transplané pas loin de l'école. Enfin pas loin, c'était extrêmement relatif. Assez près pour voir le château, mais assez loin pour se faire quinze bonnes minutes de marche.

Peu importe. Harry était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, et marcher lui permettait d'admirer le site où était implanté le château. Dans son enfance il n'avait jamais remarqué que la forêt était immense, et abritait une faune et flore formidable.

Cette forêt que touts les élèves et professeurs appelaient « forêt interdite » était en fait superbe. En plein jour, les arbres verts semblaient pointés plus haut pour essayer de chercher quelques rayons de soleils. En effet les rayons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, du fait de l'hiver qui approchait.

Harry grelotta légèrement quand une brise fraiche passa dans son manteau. Il essaya de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains contre ses bras, ce qui était peine perdue. Le vent était de plus en plus fort, et rendait l'atmosphère glaciale. Allons bon, pensa Harry, même le vent est contre moi aujourd'hui.

En effet après cinq ans d'absence, Harry était de retour dans le monde sorcier. Il était partit sans rien dire à personne après le drame survenu pendant une de ses missions d'Auror. Ce souvenir était assez lointain, mais une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe lui rappelait chaque jour ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Un manque d'attention, un regard de trop pour voir si son ami allait bien, et sa jambe fut touchée très durement. Assez pour le laisser mutilé à vie.

Et aujourd'hui Harry Potter était de retour après son exil chez les moldu. Il était revenu et avait voulu récupérer ses biens, son argent (il en avait transféré une partie dans le monde moldu, mais pas tout), et Square Grimmault : la maison léguée par son parrain.

Sauf qu'on lui avait refusé. Prétextant qu'Harry Potter était considéré comme mort, disparu, volatilisé, et que les biens revenaient de droit au Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait alors poussé une beuglante dans la salle administrative. C'étaient ses biens ! C'étaient ses souvenirs !

Ok. Il les avait laissés en plan pendant quelques années sans s'en soucier, et était parti sans donner aucunes explications. Mais tout ça était quand même à lui.

Après un scandale long de 10 minutes, Harry eut finalement ce qu'il voulait en avançant qu'il était le sauveur et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser. Il avait toujours rejeté cette célébrité encombrante, mais elle pouvait se révéler utile parfois.

Enfin presque ce qu'il voulait. On lui avait qu'il fallait au moins un bon mois pour régler tout les papiers administratifs pour qu'il récupère ses biens et sa maison qui étaient maintenant sous scellés.

Harry avait grogné. Où pouvait-il aller en attendant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas dépenser son argent pour acheter une maison qu'il n'occuperait qu'un mois.

Il eut alors l'idée de contacter la Directrice de Poudlard : Minerva Mcgonagall. Dans sa maison moldue, au fin fond de l'Irlande, il avait fait transférer le journal sorcier pour quand même se renseigner sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Il avait appris que Mcgonagall avait hérité du poste après la reconstruction de Poudlard qui avait duré 6 ans. Autrement dit, la reconstruction s'était achevée un an après qu'il ait eu son accident. Les enfants qui ne pouvaient pas allé à l'école s'étaient vu offrir une place dans l'immense école de sorcier aux USA. L'école avait du acceuillir les élèves de leur pays, et également les élèves d'Angleterre.

_Même dans le monde des sorciers ils font tout en grand,_ avait alors pensé Harry. Le Ministère avait alors offert des Portauloin gratuits aux familles pour que leurs enfants puissent rejoindre leur école rapidement.

Après le scandale qu'il avait fait au Ministère, Harry avait immédiatement envoyé une lettre à la Directrice, pour lui demander si elle voulait bien l'héberger pendant un petit mois. Ce à quoi, elle avait répondu une heure plus tard positivement.

Et Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'école. Il fut pris d'un élan de nostalgie. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie ici. Ses cours, ses professeurs, _ses amis. _Il tenta d'écarter la pensée de ses amis rapidement, car aujourd'hui le mot ami n'était plus vraiment approprié.

_Traître. Lâche ?_ Oui c'était mieux.

La guerre s'était passée aussi ici. Il avait vu des gens mourir, trop de gens morts par sa faute. Parce qu'il était le garçon de la prophétie. Des gens n'auraient pas du mourir… comme Tonks et Remus. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux un petit orphelin, qui avait alors passé son enfance chez la mère de Tonks. Teddy était le seul avec qui Harry avait gardé contact. A chaque noël il lui avait envoyé un cadeau, il était son parrain après tout.

Il entra dans Poudlard rapidement, et remarqua que les couloirs étaient vides. Il regarda un bref instant sa montre. 17h. Les élèves devaient être dans leurs derniers cours.

Il pressa le pas, ne voulant pas que des élèves le reconnaissent. Il attint rapidement les escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur, et murmura le mot de passe que Mcgonagall avait précisé dans sa lettre.

Harry se laissa porter par l'escalier magique, se rappelant la première fois où il était allé voir Dumbledore, et entra furtivement. Il regarda la pièce et vit Mcgonagall discuter avec une élève, qui devait être en première ou deuxième année vu sa taille.

La petite montrait son bras, comme pour rassurer la vieille femme qui hochait la tête. Harry attendit quelques minutes, et comme on ne le remarquait pas, il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir les deux femmes qui étaient toujours perdues dans leur discussion.

Minerva regarda à travers ses lunettes, et eut du mal à remarquer que c'était Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, en 1998, et il avait beaucoup changé.

Harry avait grandit et prit beaucoup de musculature que l'on voyait à travers son pull-over. L'entrainement d'Auror avait fait du beau travail. Ses muscles étaient saillants sans être trop voyants, et Harry dégageait maintenant une puissance physique non négligeable. Il n'était plus le frêle adolescent qui avait quitté Poudlard, et qui avait affronté Voldemort.

D'ailleurs un jour après un entrainement, Harry s'était regardé dans un miroir et s'était demandé sarcastiquement comment il avait fait pour survivre à Voldemort. Non franchement, il avait vraiment une chance insolente.

Qui lui avait dit ça déjà ? Ah oui…. Snape. _Ok Harry, c'est pas le moment de penser à ce type. _

« Ah, Monsieur Potter ! Entrez donc, ne vous inquiétez pas j'en avais fini avec Mademoiselle Benett » dit la Directrice en haussant légèrement la voix pour que Potter entende.

Et Potter entendit. Il acquiesça pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, et s'avança dans la pièce, qui n'avait pas réellement changé depuis son départ. En vérité, Poudlard avait été reconstruit exactement de la même façon qu'à sa première version. Pour préserver le côté légendaire de la bâtisse sans doute, pour ne pas lui donner un côté trop moderne comme celle aux USA.

Minerva fit prendre congé à la petite fille qui était maintenant bouche bée devant le bureau. Harry Potter ! Le Harry Potter ! Le Sauveur, ce surnom avait pris la place du Survivant après sa victoire, était dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Alors que touts les journaux le disaient mort, ou perdu au fond de la montagne, ou mort écrasé par une voiture à Hawaï. Les rumeurs qui avaient été lancées après sa disparition étaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Harry s'en distrayait au début, et puis ça avait fini par le lasser.

Dernière imbécilité en date écrite pas Rita : Le Sauveur aurait disparu à cause d'une relation amoureuse qui aurait mal tournée.

Harry avait sourit quand il avait lu ça, elle n'avait pas spécialement tort pour une fois, il y avait un peu de ça.

Rose Benett fit donc ce que la Directrice lui avait demandé et sortit tout en détaillant Harry avec ses yeux bleus. Quand ses amies allaient savoir ça, elles n'allaient jamais la croire.

Harry ne regarda même pas la petite. Il s'en contrefichait. Il avait appris à passer au dessus de sa gloire qui le fatiguait de jour en jour. Il commença presque à regretter d'être revenu à Poudlard et dans le monde des sorciers.

Au moins dans sa maison en Irlande il était TRANQUILLE !

Mcgonagall fit un geste de la main pour inviter Harry à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Elle lui proposa du thé, ce qu'il accepta également, pensant que cette habitude d'offrir quelque chose lui venait surement d'Albus. D'ailleurs le thé était parfumé au citron, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.

« J'ai été ravi de recevoir votre courrier Monsieur Potter ! Nous commencions sérieusement à nous demander où vous étiez passé pendant ces cinq longues années. » amorça-t-elle doucement pour commencer.

Et voilà, ils allaient partir sur les questions qu'Harry voulait à tout prix éviter. Où étais tu ? Pourquoi es tu parti ?

« J'avais besoin de me changer les idées après mon… accident » siffla-t-il. Le mot accident était sortit comme du venin. Ce moment était douloureux. Sa jambe était douloureuse. Tout était douloureux.

« Oui, je comprend » Minerva hocha la tête gravement. « Nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé cette journée là »

_Raisons de plus pour ne pas revenir dessus ! _

« Votre jambe comment va-t-elle, monsieur Potter ? » s'enquit-elle poliment. Le ton était agréable, pourtant cette question eut l'effet de mettre en rogne Harry, qui était devenu assez irritable à cause de la douleur.

« Mal. Elle est mutilée à jamais professeur….

- Oh appelez-moi Minerva !

- Minerva. Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver à la totale mobilité que j'avais avant » soupira-t-il, découragé.

C'est ce que lui avaient dit les médicomages, mot pour mot, après 3 mois de rééducation. Déjà que c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu un jour remarcher, retrouver la fluidité dans ses mouvements étaient une chose totalement impossible.

Cette nouvelle qui était tombée comme un couperet, l'avait décidé à partir loin, très loin de tout ça.

« Je vois. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça, j'aurais peut être m'abstenir de vouloir vous demander un service » murmura-t-elle, songeuse, en observant le bout de cuisse qu'elle voyait de son bureau.

Harry était surpris. Un service ? Quel service ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de trop compliqué. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment non plus capable de crapaüter partout avec sa jambe douloureuse. Pourtant, cela lui referait une bonne remise à niveau.

Pour toute réponse, il leva un sourcil interrogateur, pour signifier à la Directrice qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle devait, en dire plus.

« Oui, je dois en effet vous avouer que j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous le demander quand j'ai reçu votre lettre. Depuis quelques mois, nous avons une invasion de Doxy dans les dortoirs. Impossible de s'en débarrasser, et vous savez à quel point leur morsure sont vénéneuses. La jeune fille que vous avez vu dans mon bureau a été mordu, et je demandais justement de ces nouvelles » répondit gravement la Directrice.

Les Doxy étaient des créatures noires, petites, ressemblant légèrement à des fées. Véritable parasite, ils infestaient les maisons en grand nombre et pondent leurs œufs dans les rideaux. Ces créatures pourraient être juste agaçantes, mais elles étaient aussi mortelles. Quand elles sentent qu'un humain met en danger leurs œufs, elles attaquent et mordent répandant leur poison.

Minerva avait eu à recenser déjà trois cas de morsures, heureusement sans gravité. Il fallait néanmoins s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, pour ne pas avoir de drame dans l'école.

Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Potter, elle avait tout de suite pensé à lui. Pour se débarrasser de ces bestioles encombrantes, il faut les débusquer, tuer les couples, et s'attaquer aux œufs avec une puissante potion.

Et ça Harry le savait. Il avait rigolé intérieurement de voir de quoi Minerva voulait parler quand elle énonçait un « service ». Là, c'était carrément une mission impossible ! Eliminer des Doxys est infernal, et en plus seul, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il était le Survivant, et par ce fait le spécialiste des causes perdues.

Qui lui avait dit ça déjà ? _Merde, encore Snape._

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir Minerva. J'accepterais volontiers, mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne pourrais jamais en venir à bout tout seul ! Surtout avec cette… jambe » cracha-t-il presque.

C'était plus une jambe, c'était plus un membre c'était juste un poids mort qu'il se trainait jour et nuit.

« Oh bien sûr que oui Monsieur Potter, je m'en doute bien ! C'est pour cela que j'ai prévu que vous fassiez équipe avec la personne qui partagera ses appartements avec vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme, mais il n'y avait plus qu'ici pour vous héberger. » déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

Un peu trop joyeusement au gout d'Harry. Il pesta intérieurement. Il sentait venir la personne, oh que oui il la sentait venir. Harry enleva ses lunettes et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec agacement.

« Et je peux savoir qui est cette personne Minerva ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« J'ai prévu de vous faire partager les cachots de Severus Snape »

_Et merde. _

_Bon et bien voilà. Ceci est la première fic que je publie sur ce site, et ce sont également les premiers pas dans le monde de la fan fiction. En espérant que cela vous avez plu pour un premier chapitre, je posterai mes chapitres par intervalle de 3 jours. Ou peut être plus. _

_N'hésitez à mettre des reviews, à critiquer, et à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer ! _

_A bientôt  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos agréables reviews du premier chapitre ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et m'a poussé à continuer à écrire malgré... et bien malgré ma grosse grippe. Oui je suis malade en plein mois de juillet, ce qui m'a un peu retardé dans l'écriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est presque terminée, vous aurez la fin ! **

**Je remercie également les reviews anonymes c'est à dire : adenoide, Clara, zoe plouff et aysuran. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les premiers, et tout les autres seront à peu près de cette longueur. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Oh calme Harry, soit calme.<em>

Non, il ne pouvait pas être calme après ce que venait de lui dire la Directrice. Il allait partager les appartements de Snape. Il allait dormir dans les mêmes lieux que Snape. Il allait vivre dans les cachots, là où la lumière du jour n'arrive jamais. Là où les élèves ont peur d'aller car ils craignent de ne jamais en sortir !

Cette femme était folle. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à échapper à la mort il y a 5 ans, elle voulait l'y renvoyer.

Il grommela pour manifester son mécontentement. Pourtant il n'osa pas le faire savoir plus explicitement. C'était déjà courtois de la part de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose de lui offrir un toit, alors il n'allait pas ronchonner et critiquer le lieu où il allait loger.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu qui était dérangeant, c'était surtout la personne dedans.

« Oh voyons ne faites pas cette tête là monsieur Potter. J'avais cru savoir que vos relations s'étaient améliorées » demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Améliorer ? Pas vraiment non. Et la période de guerre ne comptait pas vraiment. Harry avait sincèrement détesté son professeur de potions pendant toutes ses années, et l'avait haït d'une haine indicible quand celui-ci avait ôté la vie à Dumbledore.

Il aurait voulu le tuer de ses mains. Même pas de lui jeter le sort de mort. Non juste presser ses mains sur sa gorge blanche et crasseuse, et le faire étouffer lentement.

Mais il avait fini par apprendre la vérité sur les agissements de Snape. Que celui-ci avait toujours été fidèle à Dumbledore, qu'il avait tué de sang-froid son mentor pour préserver Draco et le sauver. Il avait assassiné la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Harry avait eu alors pitié de cet homme, et même s'il le détestait toujours, il devait admettre que Snape n'était pas un traitre, un lâche, ou tout autre chose de ce type. C'était une personne courageuse et loyale. Même si ça restait un connard.

Alors en mémoire de Dumbledore, et de sa mère qui l'avait apprécié quand elle était petite, Harry était venu sauver Snape quand celui-ci s'était fait presque déchiqueté par le serpent de Voldemort. Malgré son aversion, personne ne méritait de finir comme ça, baignant lamentablement dans son sang.

Il avait cautérisé la plaie, et lui avait donné de l'antidote pour le venin du serpent. Il en avait toujours sur lui, au cas où il se ferait mordre par ce foutu Nagini.

Après la guerre, les mangemorts avaient tous été attrapé, et Snape aussi. Leur destin était alors réduit à deux choix : Azkaban à vie, ou le baiser. La plupart avait choisi le baiser, terrifié à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie dans la terrifiante prison.

Et Harry avait encore fait un geste pour Snape. Il avait témoigné en sa faveur pour le disculper de touts soupçons, et avait dévoilé au grand jour les actes glorieux de Snape. Le juge avait alors acquitté Snape, et l'avait remis en liberté.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Harry vit Snape. En partant de la salle, Harry avait croisé son regard noir. Il avait alors frissonné. Les deux lacs sombres de l'homme étaient remplis de quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez lui : de la reconnaissance. Il avait alors hoché la tête pour le saluer, et était partit.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils se respectaient surement, mais de là à pouvoir vivre ensemble… c'était quand même beaucoup demandé. Pourtant Minerva avait bien fait allusion qu'il ne restait que les cachots pour dormir, et Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver à la rue.

« J'accepte. De toute manière, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix » soupira-t-il, vaincu.

« Non effectivement, je n'ai que ça à vous proposer » avait alors relevé la tête Minerva. Pendant tout le temps de réflexion de Potter, elle s'était concentrée sur des lettres de plaintes. Les parents commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'invasion de Doxy, et pressaient la Directrice pour qu'elle agisse.

Harry pensa alors à quelque chose. Comment se faisait-il que Snape ait accepté de le loger dans son appartement ? Snape était une vraie tête de mule, du moins dans ses souvenirs d'enfants

« Mais Snape a vraiment accepté de me loger dans ses cachots ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. C'était quand même la maison de l'homme, il n'avait pas à s'inviter comme ça.

« A la base, je dois vous avouer qu'il était réticent » Minerva vit les lèvres de Potter se tendre d'amusement. « Mais quand je lui ai dis que vous alliez peut être l'aider à débarrasser l'école des Doxy, il a presque immédiatement accepté. Il s'occupait tout seul de cette tâche avant que vous arriviez, et c'était assez contraignant pour lui. »

Contraignant ? Encore une fois, Snape remonta dans l'estime d'Harry. Ce n'est pas contraignant de chasser les Doxy seul, c'est carrément impossible. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Snape l'avait accepté aussi facilement dans ses cachots.

« Bon et bien, je pense que je peux y aller, n'est ce pas ? ». Il vit Minerva hocher en lui disant rapidement de passer un bon séjour, et de venir la voir s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Elle remarqua néanmoins la petite valise de Potter, qu'elle n'avait pas vu à son arrivée. Elle lui demanda rapidement s'il n'avait que ça comme affaire.

Il confirma en acquiesçant. Ne voulant pas s'étendre là dessus, il quitta prestement le bureau de la Directrice, et sortit. Et oui, sa vie tenait dans une valise, magique soit, mais une petite valise. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'énormément d'affaire pour vivre, il lui fallait juste le stricte nécessaire.

Et quelque chose lui disait que Snape ne voulait pas qu'il étale ses affaires partout dans les cachots.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand Harry arriva dans les cachots, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait fallut à peine 10 min de marche, pour le mettre dans cet état là.

En effet il avait croisé dans les couloirs pleins d'élèves. Trop d'élèves. Ils sortaient de cours, et venaient d'avoir terminé la journée. Et bien sûr, un bon nombre d'entre eux avait reconnu le Sauveur quand celui-ci était passé dans le bâtiment.

Même s'il avait changé, ses traits fins, ses lunettes rondes, et ses grands yeux verts passaient rarement inaperçus. Les plus petits élèves avaient alors crié qu'Harry Potter était de retour dans le monde des sorciers, et qu'il était dans les couloirs de l'école.

Cela avait été assez pour que tout le monde le pourchasse dans le bâtiment, et lui demande inlassablement des autographes. Il avait été d'abord gentil, et patient. Et puis la patience avait vite laissé place à un agacement profond.

_Bande de morveux, poussez vous de mon chemin ! _

Il avait couru pour leur échapper, et à cause de cela, il avait du faire un grand détour pour retrouver les cachots. Et sa jambe n'avait pas du tout besoin de cela. Il était assez difficile pour lui de courir. Il pouvait le faire, mais pas plus de quelques minutes avant que la douleur ne devienne trop insupportable.

Et là, la douleur était forte. Ce qui le rendait d'une humeur exécrable devant la porte de Snape. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid avant de se retrouver face à l'homme, sinon cela à partir en cris dès le départ.

Il prit une grande respiration, et leva le poing pour frapper à la porte. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer quelque chose de dur, il se rendit compte qu'il frappait dans le vide et que la porte était ouverte, laissant entrevoir son colocataire.

Snape était sur le pas de la porte et le regardait d'un air suspicieux comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'avait pas changé autant. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux rebelles, et laissa entrevoir une partie de sa cicatrice à l'homme qu'il l'empêchait d'entrer dans ce qui était maintenant son chez lui.

Snape grimaça quand il vit la cicatrice, et un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Potter » grinça-t-il. L'homme le détailla de la tête au pied, et Harry se sentit gêné de cette minutieuse inspection, et retrouva la même impression que lorsqu'il était élève. De la gêne, et surtout la sensation d'être un minuscule cafard face à l'homme.

Snape avait du être presque satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, puisqu'il laissa entrer Harry en s'écartant gentiment de la porte.

Harry entra, et hocha la tête pour remercier Snape qui l'ignora royalement. Il décida de passer au dessus de cette réaction. S'il commençait à crier et à faire remarquer à Snape son comportement désagréable il serait chassé d'ici en moins de deux minutes. Pas très réjouissant.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, il commença à observer les cachots. Ils étaient souvent venu ici quand il était jeune, mais il n'avait jamais vu la partie de derrière. La partie qui correspondait à la partie vivable. Et il fut… agréablement surpris de ce qu'il vit.

En effet, les cachots n'étaient pas dénués de lumière, et pas excessivement sombre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, et la salle à manger était très cosy. Il y avait là une imposante cheminée avec du feu qui crépitait joyeusement, des canapés verts a l'air confortable avec au centre une table basse en verre.

Malgré tout cet environnement plutôt rassurant, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait pas de photos. Nulle part. Aucun souvenir n'était accroché aux murs qui demeuraient froids et nus. Cela rendit un bref instant triste Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude, en allant au Terrier, de voir les lieus remplis de photos de famille ou d'amis proche. Cet homme n'avait vraisemblablement personne dans sa vie.

Il décida d'oublier ce sentiment et se tourna vers Snape qui était derrière de lui.

« J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais c'est charmant ici Snape. » déclara Harry qui essayait d'être le plus aimable possible.

« Ravi que mes appartements aient obtenu l'approbation de notre célébrité nationale. Maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre » répondit Snape sarcastiquement, tout en dépassant Harry pour lui montrer sa chambre.

Et bien, ce n'était pas gagné. L'homme était toujours aussi…. Froid et méprisant. A croire que c'était devenu sa seconde nature. Ou alors il avait toujours été comme ça. Oui cette hypothèse paraissait plus plausible aux yeux d'Harry.

Il suivit néanmoins Snape sans rien dire jusqu'à sa chambre, que celui-ci ouvrit d'un claquement sec. La chambre était dans le même style que le salon. Simple, et assez lumineuse. Harry n'en demandait pas plus, il voulait juste un endroit où se poser tranquillement. Un endroit où il aurait un minimum d'intimité.

Il entra et déposa sa petite valise sur son lit. Il vit Snape regarder bizarrement sa valise, comme s'il était surpris qu'Harry ait si peu d'affaire. Harry ignora le regard, et enleva son manteau. La pièce était chauffée à bonne température, c'était un endroit très douillet.

« J'espère que l'étroitesse de cette pièce ne bouscule pas vos habitudes princières Potter. Je n'ai pas autre chose à vous proposer »

La sombre voix de Snape avait fait sursauter Harry qui était encore en pleine contemplation de la chambre. Merlin cet homme a toujours une voix aussi grave, et aussi…. _Sexy ?_ Oula, Harry tu te calmes, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait cinq ans que tu n'as pas touché un corps que tu dois sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, surtout sur ça.

« C'est parfait merci » avait doucement répliqué Harry pour mettre fin aux inventions de Snape.

Pourquoi cet homme croyait-il toujours qu'il vivait dans le luxe incessant ? Les Dursleys l'avaient fait vivre dans un placard, et sa maison en Irlande était extrêmement modeste. Pourtant Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre avec Snape. Pas ce soir. Pas dès le premier soir.

Snape avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux à l'entente du merci, et s'était retourné gracieusement pour quitter la chambre.

Harry après avoir remarqué le geste, eut juste le temps d'entendre une dernière fois la voix de son hôte.

« Je dois m'absenter, appelez Dobby si vous voulez diner »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, après avoir déballé ses maigres affaires, avait, comme l'avait précisé Snape, appelé Dobby pour avoir un diner. Il ne pouvait pas manger dans la grande salle. Déjà il n'avait pas sa place parmi les professeurs, et puis après l'hystérie générale qu'il avait provoquée dans les couloirs, il valait mieux évité de se montrer en public pour l'instant.

Il avait appelé Dobby distinctement, et celui-ci était apparu immédiatement après. Et ce fut la crise de larme. Harry avait du gérer le petit elfe du moins qu'il avait pu. Celui-ci était visiblement extrêmement heureux qu'Harry Potter soit de retour, et bien vivant. Même les rumeurs de sa mort circulaient parmi les elfes, ce qui avait laissé Dobby anéanti.

Il avait mis près de 10min à faire réagir l'elfe qui avait trempé ses affaires avec ses grosses larmes. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait pour manger, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose (la douleur l'empêchait d'avoir réellement faim), et l'elfe lui avait au moins ramené le double de ce qu'il avait demandé.

Harry soupira. Il avait fait un effort pour manger ce que Dobby lui avait amené, mais vraiment il n'avait pas pu tout avaler. Gâcher de la nourriture comme ça lui faisait mal. Harry s'était renseigné sur le pays où il avait élu domicile pendant cinq ans. Il avait appris que l'Irlande avait du faire face à une grave famine durant le 19ème siècle. Des milliers de personnes étaient mortes.

Malgré la faim qui l'avait quitté depuis longtemps, il se décida à prendre une des pommes qui étaient posées, et prit un couteau pour la couper. Il commença à couper, quand soudain, la porte vibra dans toute la pièce.

_Merde._ Harry s'était coupé et observait maintenant son index taché de sang. C'était Snape qui était rentré, et il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de faire des entrées fracassantes. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche, et laissa le gout métallique du sang envahir sa langue.

Il continua cette tache, et observa Snape arriver dans le salon. Il marchait assez vite, cependant il s'arrêta net quand il vit l'impressionnante quantité de nourriture posée sur la table.

Harry remarqua le regard suspicieux, et sourit intérieurement. Dobby ne devait pas être aussi serviable avec Snape étant donné la réaction de celui-ci.

« Dobby » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, pour répondre au regard noir de Snape.

« Evidemment » soupira Snape. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'attachement de l'elfe au héros. Il s'avança vers la table où était Harry, et souleva le sac qu'il était allé chercher au bureau de la Directrice.

« Enlevez-moi tout ça Potter. » demanda-t-il froidement.

Harry remarqua le sac soulevé, et poussa la nourriture pour faire assez de place. Snape déposa sans grande cérémonie le paquet, et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il enleva quelques fioles, plumes, et autres objets, qu'Harry reconnut comme des ingrédients de potion.

Il était devenu plutôt bon en potion depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Comme tout bon Auror, il avait suivit un enseignement poussé des matières principales. Et il avait découvert que les potions étaient assez intéressantes, quand elles n'étaient pas enseignées par une chauve souris graisseuse.

« Du sang de Sombral » murmura-t-il en observant la fiole contenant un liquide gris épais.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi désespérant en potion que je ne le pensais » commenta Snape, après avoir entendu le murmure du gosse.

Il savait qu'il avait été Auror, mais bon cela ne voulait rien dire. Pour Snape, la plupart des Aurors étaient des abrutis suivant comme des moutons les directives du Ministère et étant aussi cultivés qu'un poulpe.

Il savait aussi que Potter avait eu un accident, et avait disparu après cela. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Potter faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, et il eut même un élan de compréhension pour le jeune (qui avait maintenant vieilli). Il comprenait ce que c'était de vouloir partir, de vouloir échapper aux pressions extérieures.

Harry sourit légèrement à ce compliment bien dissimulé. Le sang de Sombral est un poison puissant pour les créatures magiques, et un paralysant pour les humains. S'il y en avait sur la table c'est que touts ces ingrédients étaient….

« Ce sont les ingrédients pour les œufs de Doxy n'est ce pas ? »

Snape afficha un rictus amusé. Finalement il n'était vraiment pas si mauvais que ça.

« Exact. Nous nous mettrons à la tache demain dès l'aube, je dois donner des cours l'après midi. Quoi Potter vous croyiez que c'était des vacances ? » demanda-t-il méprisant après avoir vu la mine de Potter blanchir à la mention de « l'aube ».

Cette fois Harry ne put s'empêcher de bouillir de rage. Il s'était abstenu dès le début, avait presque été heureux suite au compliment de Snape, mais remarqua vite que Snape restait lui-même : un connard. Pour Harry ce n'était pas vraiment important d'être réveillé à l'aube qui était embêtant, le seul problème c'est qu'il devait chaque matin et chaque soir, passer une heure au moins à s'appliquer un baume pour sa jambe.

Ce baume permettait à sa jambe de moins le faire souffrir, même si la douleur restait bien présente. Et il devait le faire, sinon il ne pouvait pas bouger de la journée. Et il savait que Snape n'allait pas l'attendre pour qu'il fasse son massage habituel.

« Non Snape. Je ne suis plus un gosse, je peux me lever tôt. C'est juste que tout les matins, je dois appliquer cette FOUTUE crème sur cette PUTAIN de jambe » cria presque Harry. Dès qu'on mentionnait sa jambe mutilée, il partait dans une colère noire qui était plus dirigée vers lui même que vers la personne d'en face.

Snape fronça les sourcils à la soudaine vulgarité du gamin. Alors comme ça cette blessure de guerre n'a jamais été réellement guérie ? Il avait remarqué que Potter boitillait légèrement quand il était entré dans les cachots, mais il avait décidé d'ignorer ce détail pensant qu'il avait rêvé, ou pensant tout simplement que Potter s'était montré trop capricieux pour faire correctement sa rééducation.

Et il s'était visiblement trompé. Si Potter avait aujourd'hui une crème, c'était que sa jambe était bel et bien mutilée et blessée profondément. La crème ne guérissait pas la jambe, de toute manière il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle servait juste à faire taire la douleur pour une journée.

« Montrez-moi votre crème et votre jambe Potter » demanda doucement mais sèchement Snape.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pensé que Snape l'aurait écrasé après s'être montré aussi vulgaire envers lui. Il croisa les yeux noirs de l'homme, et vit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche. Snape n'était pas du genre patient, et sa compassion avait des limites.

Il se leva en vitesse pour rejoindre sa chambre, et y prendre le baume. Tout le prenant Harry, enleva rapidement son pantalon et revint sans grande gêne dans le salon de Snape.

Harry n'était pas vraiment embarassé de la situation. Ils étaient touts les deux adultes, et il n'avait plus l'âge de rougir à chaque situation embarrassante comme un vulgaire adolescent torturé par ses hormones. De plus il n'avait absolument pas honte de son corps. Il avait de belles jambes galbées, et parfaitement sculptées.

Deux jambes parfaites en somme. A part un léger petit détail, que Snape remarqua tout de suite en voyant revenir Potter. Une immense cicatrice balafrait la jambe gauche du jeune homme. Elle partait d'en dessous du genou pour remonter jusqu'à la hanche. Elle était violette et imprécise. Des fois elle s'arrêtait, et repartait en décalée par rapport au premier chemin.

Une vraie boucherie. Cela avait du faire extrêmement mal. En observant un peu plus près, Snape vit un renflement dans la cuisse de Potter. Comme une sorte de trou, de vide. Il avança deux doigts, qu'Harry suivit avec appréhension, et appuya délicatement dessus.

Harry gémit de douleur. _Putain de merde_.

« Je vois. On vous a retiré tout un morceau de muscle, votre os est donc à vif » fit remarquer Snape, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry véritablement. Potter devait déjà savoir tout ça.

Harry hocha la tête et vit Snape se relever pour lui faire face. Il attrapa le baume qu'Harry tenait toujours dans sa main droite et l'observa lentement. Il jura intérieurement. Les médicomages étaient vraiment tous des imbéciles. Ils faisaient de plus en plus mal leur travail.

Harry vit que Snape fronçait les sourcils en regardant son baume. Quoi, il n'était pas bon ? Pourtant, il dépensait une fortune chaque mois pour payer cette substance gluante qui empestait sur sa peau chaque matin. Il racla sa gorge légèrement, comme pour ramener l'homme plus âgé à la réalité.

« Vos médicomages ont fait un bon travail dans la reconstitution de votre jambe. Mais ils ont été aussi efficaces que des cafards en vous remettant ce baume. Ceci Potter, dit-il en agitant le pot devant lui, est un baume pour les douleurs musculaires. Sauf que vous n'avez plus de muscle ! Autrement dit, c'est comme demander à quelqu'un de survivre au sortilège de mort c'est…. »

« Inutile » termina Harry pour lui.

Il sourit intérieurement, malgré la rage que lui procurait la situation, à la comparaison qu'avait faite Snape. Lui-même avait survécu au sortilège de mort. Bon ok, il était le seul, mais quand même. Il reporta son attention sur le baume. Pendant ces cinq ans, il s'était mis quelque chose d'inutile ! C'était…. Invraisemblable.

Il faillit pleurer de rage, à la douleur qu'il avait peut être enduré pour rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il me faut alors ? » murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il s'était jamais imaginé que ce soit Snape qui allait peut être apporter la réponse à toutes ses douleurs qui l'avaient rendu aigri et seul. _Comme Snape_. Il laissa fuir cette pensée. Snape était assez sympathique ce soir, alors autant en profiter.

« Ce qu'il vous faut c'est une potion voile d'os. Il faut appliquer un baume pendant deux semaines, pour qu'un voile se créé autour de l'os afin de le protéger »

« Et vous l'avez ? » demanda presque en criant Harry. Sa respiration était presque frénétique. Il s'en fichait complètement de savoir ce qu'était un voile d'os ou même comment ça fonctionnait. Il voulait savoir si Snape en possédait, et s'il pouvait lui en donner.

Mais Harry rencontra les yeux durs de Snape. Il s'était peut être un peu trop emballé sur ce coup là. Snape n'était pas son ami loin de là, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui donne ce qui allait l'empêcher de souffrir.

« Non » La mine d'Harry s'affaissa. « Cette potion est compliquée et demande du temps. Ce que je ne possède pas Potter, surtout pour vous » claqua la voix de Snape.

Harry n'eut même pas le courage d'être en colère contre Snape. Il était trop déçu et trop amer. Il avait espéré une demi seconde pouvoir remarcher normalement, et peut être reprendre ses activités d'Auror.

En fait, non il voulait plus être Auror. Surtout s'il devait croiser Ron là bas. Mais il voulait au moins pouvoir redevenir une personne normale, trouver quelqu'un à mettre dans son lit. Car qui voudrait _baiser _avec un mutilé de guerre.

Personne évidemment. Même si ce mutilé s'appelait Harry Potter.

« D'accord» cracha-t-il en reprenant le baume des mains de Snape. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, et sans même un bonsoir, il partit se coucher. La journée avait trop éprouvante, et il préférait fuir.

En plus il avait cette satanée mixture à s'appliquer sur son muscle inexistant. Tout cela lui paraissait bien dérisoire maintenant après les révélations de Snape. Il ouvrit néanmoins le pot, c'était nécessaire pour passer une nuit correcte, et trempa ses doigts dans le baume huilé. Au contact de cette horreur, il pleura de rage. Et sans un bruit il commença le long massage qui allait le soulager pendant 5h maximum.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que Snape observait doucement la scène à travers la porte


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce troisième chapitre. Donc je remercie encore une fois vos merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir ! La fic est bientôt terminée, il ne me reste que la dernière partie que je considère comme étant la plus difficile. **

**Merci aux reviews anonymes : aysuran ( merci de ta fidélité ), jena potter, lalala1995, HBP. **

**Pour répondre à la reviews de Matsuyama : Eh bien oui, la blessure d'Harry m'a été fortement inspirée de Dr House. Surtout la description je dois dire, car j'ai écris le deuxième chapitre après avoir regardé le dernier épisode de la saison 6. Mon imagination est plus fertile le soir, j'écris toujours mes chapitres vers 00h et j'en ressors totalement crevée ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry avait passé une nuit infernale. En fait cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il passait des nuits exécrables. En effet, plus il mettait de baume sur sa jambe, moins le baume était efficace. Avant, cela pouvait lui assurer facilement 12h d'affilées sans douleur et sans qu'il ait à boitiller pour marcher. Aujourd'hui son temps de répits s'était réduit à 5h grand maximum, et il était obligé de boitiller comme un infirme pour se déplacer.<p>

Bientôt la douleur de sa jambe deviendrait trop grande pour qu'il marche… et il terminerait dans un fauteuil roulant pour sorcier.

Très réjouissant comme programme. Il s'était réveillé pratiquement toutes les heures à partir de minuit, et vers 4h il s'était enfin endormi presque paisiblement. Il était en train de rêver, ou cauchemarder peut être (il en avait tellement l'habitude), lorsque Snape débarqua dans sa chambre accompagné du son qui lui correspondait si bien : le claquement porte.

Harry grommela et enfouit sa tête sur son oreiller. L'aube c'était pas cinq heure du matin en hiver, c'était sept heure ! Il entendit des pas rapides dans sa chambre, et n'osa pas relever la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié la déception que lui avaient procurée les paroles de l'homme, et il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. S'énerver dès le matin n'était pas bon pour lui.

En plus, il sentait déjà la douleur de sa jambe revenir avec force. C'était comme une migraine, la douleur tapait au même rythme que les battements du cœur. Quelque chose de vicieux, douloureux, et réglé comme un métronome.

Il allait devoir virer Snape pour pouvoir badigeonner sa jambe. Comment le faire en étant le plus aimable possible ?

Harry commençait tout juste à réfléchir quand il remarqua quelque chose de lumineux à travers ses paupières fermées. Il s'étonna, et enleva rapidement la tête de son oreiller. Snape était en train d'ouvrir les rideaux sans un mot, et la fenêtre laissait entrevoir un magnifique soleil et…. Des oiseaux. Des oiseaux chantant en hiver.

_Vitres magiques. _

Pas mal. Pourtant cela ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de se lever, et il reposa sa tête dans son oreiller.

Harry observa en détail l'homme qui était en train de coincer les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était comme d'habitude. C'est comme si le temps n'avait aucune incidence sur lui. Même le matin, il paraissait cireux, jaunâtre, et graisseux. Ses cheveux luisaient sous la lumière du soleil artificiel.

Pourtant cela lui donnait un certain charme. Certes l'homme n'était vraiment pas beau, mais ce nez busqué et proéminant, ce teint blafard, et ses cheveux gras et noirs faisaient partis de lui. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il avait un certain charisme. Il y avait de la puissance dans la démarche, dans les gestes, et surtout dans la voix de cet homme.

Oh merlin cette voix, qu'est ce qu'il aimait l'entendre.

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsque deux orbes noirs se posèrent sur lui. Snape le regarda fixement, et Harry détourna le regard presque immédiatement après. _J'étais en train de détailler Snape, de détailler ce… cet homme ! _Il était gay, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il avait découvert ses penchants vers sa 7ème année après être sorti avec Ginny. Il avait rompu en lui faisant croire que c'était pour la protéger des mangemorts. Il y avait un peu de ça bien sûr…. La petite amie du Survivant serait forcément la cible des attaques.

Mais derrière cette raison, il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry avait remarqué qu'il ne s'intéressait vraiment pas aux filles. Toutes ces années à mater dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, à détailler les fesses rebondies de ses coéquipiers, n'étaient pas anodines. Il avait finit par se faire une raison, et avait accepté qu'il était gay.

Le Sauveur était une tapette. C'était à mourir de rire. C'était peut être la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à préserver de sa vie privée car même s'il était gay, il n'avait pas eu énormément de conquête masculine. En fait il n'avait pas eu énormément de conquête tout court.

« Debout Potter, immédiatement ! » siffla la voix de Snape pour le faire réagir. Cela faisait quelques secondes qu'il le regardait fixement pour lui faire signe de se lever, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre.

Oh mais il avait compris, sauf qu'Harry savait qu'en se levant sa jambe allait le faire souffrir le martyr. Il fallait qu'il mette son baume avant de se lever. Il fit pourtant un effort, et s'accrocha au lit pour se soulever. Snape remarqua la difficulté qu'avait Potter pour se lever. Il soupira bruyamment, et s'approcha rapidement du Sauveur. Il passa, agacé, un bras en dessous du bras gauche de Potter, et l'aida à s'appuyer contre lui.

Harry était maintenant totalement choqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape l'aide à marcher. Il attrapa les deux yeux noirs, et les regarda en détail. Il ne put retenir un frisson, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. Harry crut voir les yeux se voiler quelques instants, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer que les yeux étaient redevenus fermes. Il remarqua que Snape était agacé, et qu'il se demandait quand est ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer à marcher.

Harry commença à avancer de quelque pas, et suivit la direction que dictait Snape. Il voulait lui dire qu'il devait mettre son baume, mais il pensait que Snape le savait déjà ! Et c'est avec surprise, qu'Harry vit qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle de bain. Snape ouvrit sèchement la porte avec sa main libre, et déposa rapidement Harry sur une chaise qui était juste à côté de la baignoire.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse dans la salle de bain ?

« Enlevez le résidus de baume qu'il y a sur votre jambe, et appelez moi quand vous avez fini. Ne trainez pas, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire » claqua la voix de Snape, en même temps que la porte.

Le Survivant regardait maintenant avec étonnement la porte. Snape voulait qu'il enlève la petite couche blanche crème qu'avait formée le baume pendant la nuit. Touts les matins il se réveillait avec ceci. Au début il l'avait enlevé chaque matin, pensant que ce n'était pas très esthétique. Et puis finalement il avait découvert que cela servait de bonne base pour la prochaine application, et que cela augmentait son temps d'anesthésie.

Il soupira fortement. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas touché à cette couche. Elle devait être maintenant assez épaisse, et il allait avoir du mal à l'enlever. Ne voulant pas pousser la gentillesse (ouais, si on peut appeler ça de la gentillesse) et la patience de Snape trop loin Harry prit avec ses deux mains sa jambe gauche pour la poser doucement dans la baignoire.

Il ouvrit l'eau, prit un gant et du savon, et commença à frotter fortement sur sa jambe en essayant d'oublier la torture qu'il affligeait à ses nerfs

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il s'était passé une demi-heure lorsqu'Harry fut satisfait de l'aspect qu'avait retrouvé sa jambe. Elle était laiteuse, et très blanche comparée à sa jambe droite qui était plutôt hâlée. La couche l'avait empêché de bronzer. De toute manière cela n'était pas plus mal, le bronzage aurait fait ressortir sa cicatrice déjà bien voyante.

Harry n'eut à élever la voix qu'une seule fois pour que Snape débarque dans la salle de bain. Il ne pipa pas un mot sur le temps qu'avait mis Harry pour se débarrasser de l'épaisse couche, et lui demanda à la place de bien vouloir sécher correctement sa jambe.

C'est ce qu'Harry fit, tout en regardant encore une fois l'homme. Cette fois-ci il était revenu avec une sorte de petit pot en fer qui ne semblait pas bien gros et qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

Après avoir déposé la serviette, Harry vit Snape passer devant lui pour s'accroupir devant sa jambe gauche. Le cœur du Survivant rata un battement. La position était, comment dire, assez évocatrice. Il n'avait qu'à écarter les jambes pour que ça devienne complètement indécent. Snape n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser, et ouvrit le petit pot gris qui laissa entrevoir son intérieur. Harry pencha la tête pour mieux observer. Il y avait à l'intérieur une crème liquide quasi transparente qui ne brillait pas.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un deuxième battement lorsque Snape passa ses longs doigts dans la crème. Ce n'était tout de même pas… ?

« Ceci est la potion voile d'os dont je vous ai parlé hier et avant que vous ne posiez la question, j'en ai fait parvenir chez Pompom. Pour qu'elle fonctionne, il suffit d'en mettre chaque matin pendant deux semaines en massant correctement la partie dénuée de muscle. Et comme je connais votre agaçante incompétence, monsieur Potter, c'est moi qui masserai votre jambe chaque matin pour ne pas perdre de temps » déclara la voix de Snape beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry était tellement heureux et touché qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'insulte que Snape avait faite à son encontre. C'était déjà tellement agréable de sa part. Pourtant il se sentit gêné quand il se répéta l'information que venait de lui donner Snape : il allait le masser tout les matins pendant deux semaines.

Il regarda avec appréhension les mains s'approcher de lui. Deux fines mains blanches avec de longs doigts. Ses doigts n'étaient pas crochus, ils étaient fins et longs. C'étaient des doigts de pianiste, et des doigts parfaits pour les taches qui demandaient précision et rigueur.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson quand les mains de Snape attrapèrent sa jambe. Elles commencèrent à malaxer doucement la cuisse meurtrie, et Harry fut pris dans plusieurs sensations étrange. Douleur, douceur, frisson. Les mains passaient quelques temps sur la jambe, remontaient, redescendaient pour bien faire pénétrer le baume.

Harry sentait l'efficacité du baume. Il sentait la substance pénétrée dans sa chair, et s'infiltrer dans ses nerfs. Il sursauta plus de surprise que de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose toucher son os.

« C'est le voile qui se met en place, ne vous inquiétez pas » murmura Snape pour rassurer Harry et surtout pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Harry fit confiance à Snape, et essaya de se détendre au maximum malgré la sensation étrange qu'il avait dans sa jambe.

Les doigts de Snape devinrent petit à petit plus fermes et plus rapides. Ils malaxaient et pétrissaient joyeusement, sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était juste…. Délicieux. Harry qui regardait devant lui depuis le début du massage eut le courage de baisser les yeux pour observer Snape. Il avait le visage fermé, et semblait très concentré à sa tache.

Il resta ainsi à le regarder faire, pour s'empêcher de montrer son excitation grandissante. Snape montait depuis en plus haut sur sa cicatrice, et arrivait presque à toucher sa hanche ce qui lui envoyait de puissants courants électriques dans l'échine.

Mais Snape remarqua que le garçon l'observait. Il leva les yeux et s'accrocha aux magnifiques yeux verts qui le fixaient_._

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa quand Snape commença à le regarder. Il tenta de sonder les yeux noirs si souvent fermés et glacials. Il hoqueta presque de surprise quand il remarqua que les deux pupilles de Snape étaient maintenant parfaitement dilatées. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, Harry avait parfaitement reconnu la lueur de désir dans les yeux de l'homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en délecter que déjà l'homme avait baissé la tête pour se reconnecter sur le massage qu'il avait délaissé en regardant Potter. Il le massa encore quelques instants qu'Harry ne vit pas passer, et se leva prestement pour aller se laver les mains et récupérer le pot.

« Habillez vous et rejoignez moi dans le salon. Nous devons nous mettre à la tache pour les Doxy » déclara-t-il en sortant, sans même jeter un regard pour Harry.

Ce dernier eut du mal à se réveiller et à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment un massage avait-il pu être aussi érotique ? Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Pour l'instant il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il essaya de se lever et vit que la douleur était beaucoup virulente qu'avant. Elle était toujours là, immortelle, mais elle ne l'empêchait absolument pas de marcher. Il quitta la salle de bain tout en pensant qu'il devrait remercier Snape ce soir pour son « miracle ».

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce petit rituel avait recommencé chaque matin. Chaque journée s'était ressemblée, faisant de l'existence d'Harry quelque chose d'assez morne. Au départ il avait cru que l'atmosphère qui s'était crée le premier jour reviendrait, mais il avait remarqué que Snape avait pris l'habitude de le masser en étant totalement détaché.

Il ne regardait plus que la jambe d'Harry, ne levait jamais les yeux vers le visage de celui-ci, et s'empêchait de trop s'attarder vers la hanche. Harry s'était alors demandé s'il faisait exprès d'être aussi froid, et oui il le faisait. Car Harry arrivait à capter les yeux de Snape lorsqu'ils étaient en dehors de la salle de bain, mais jamais lorsqu'ils étaient dedans. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus, et que sa jambe était la seule chose importante.

Depuis lors les massages étaient devenus un moment assez désagréable pour Harry. Les premiers jours il avait fixé Snape, et puis s'étant dit qu'il ressemblait plus à un gamin amouraché qu'à un adulte, il avait totalement arrêté.

Comment ça un gamin amouraché ? Il n'était pas AMOUREUX de Snape.

Non l'homme l'insupportait toujours autant. Chaque matin, après le massage quotidien, Snape et Harry partaient chasser les Doxy dans les dortoirs. En une semaine ils avaient déjà débarrassé les Gryffondors, les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles. Et ce n'était certainement pas grâce à la bonne humeur de Snape.

A chaque fois l'homme trouvait quelque chose à redire sur le comportement d'Harry pour débusquer les couples de Doxy. Il fallait être vif et rapide. Harry avait fait remarquer à Snape qu'il ne pouvait pas être rapide avec la jambe qu'il se trainait depuis maintenant 5 ans ! Et Snape avait rétorqué méchamment qu'Harry devait surement encore avoir quelques reflexes d'Attrapeur vu comment il était _brillant _quand il était jeune. Le mot brillant avait roulé sur les lèvres de Snape, et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pester méchamment.

C'en était alors suivi une dispute. Disputes qui devenaient quotidienne.

Ben voyons comme si en étant 5 ans de « non pratique physique » il pouvait avoir conservé ses talents d'Attrapeur !

Mais Harry avait remarqué que la mauvaise humeur de Snape était beaucoup plus présente qu'avant et augmentait de jour en jour. Les premiers jours Snape s'était posé tranquillement le soir avec un journal et un bon thé, faisant peser un calme plat dans le salon où Harry avait pris l'habitude de lire également.

Et ce soir fut comme les deux autres soirs. Snape débarqua méchamment dans le salon, ne regarda même pas Harry, et fonça dans son laboratoire en claquant la porte.

Harry observa la scène sans rien dire, sirotant son thé irlandais. Cela faisait maintenant deux soirs que Snape faisait ça. Il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire de potion et n'en ressortait qu'à partir de 3h du matin minimum. Il devait être extrêmement fatigué, et le Sauveur avait remarqué des cernes sous les yeux de l'homme sombre. Ce n'était pas normal.

Les potions pour les œufs de Doxy ont besoin d'être renouvelées continuellement, mais ne demandent pas énormément de temps. Snape devait faire autre chose dans son laboratoire, et quelque chose de compliqué.

Harry soupira. Il priait pour que Snape arrête. Les disputes n'étaient jamais réellement violentes entre lui et l'homme, c'étaient plus des piques qu'ils se lançaient comme deux grands gamins. Mais il aurait quand même aimé avoir une conversation normale avec cet homme qui, il devait se l'avouer, le fascinait.

Il chassa cette pensée en grommelant. Il détaillait de plus en plus l'homme en face de lui, et sa laideur n'était même plus un obstacle aux fantasmes d'Harry. Cela devenait assez dérangeant.

Il reporta son attention sur le courrier qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui. Le premier courrier avait été une lettre du Ministère disant que les procédures pour récupérer ses biens avançaient bien, et qu'il pourrait récupérer le tout dans les délais donnés. Cela lui faisait plaisir, malgré un petit un pincement au cœur. Les cachots n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Ils avaient du charme, et étaient très intimes. Snape avait su leur donner un aspect convivial, assez pour y accueillir une famille.

Oui cette fois c'était sûr, Harry divaguait. Snape et le mot famille ne peuvent pas figurer dans la même phrase.

La deuxième lettre était…. Et bien… Une lettre de Ron et Hermione. En effet son retour dans le monde des sorciers n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les plus vieux élèves avaient donné à tour de rôle des interviews disant qu'ils avaient vu Harry Potter dans les couloirs de l'école. Les journaux parlaient tous d'Harry Potter en première page.

**Le Retour du Sauveur !**

_Interview des élèves de Poudlard en deuxième page ! _

_Mais où était-il ?_

Il avait demandé à la Directrice de faire mettre un filtre à hibou pour ne pas se retrouver envahi de lettres de fans et de journalistes lui demandant une interview. Il aurait eu, une fois de plus, à supporter la colère de Snape, qui n'aurait pas supporté de voir sa célébrité envahir ses cachots.

Quand il avait lu la lettre de Ron, il avait juste eu envie de vomir tellement ça suintait l'hypocrisie. Après son accident ses deux amis n'étaient même pas allés le voir pour l'aider à se rééduquer ou même pour prendre des ses nouvelles. Tout ça, à cause de l'évènement qui s'était passé quelque mois avant.

Harry soupira. Il avait vraiment été stupide de croire toutes les paroles de Ron, toutes ses promesses, toutes ses caresses…. Il eut un violent haut le cœur, et s'interdit de penser à ça.

Il se leva pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et décida d'aller se coucher. Les Doxy du dortoir des Serpentards étaient extrêmement coriace, et il devait être en forme demain pour les Doxy mais aussi pour Snape. Il fallait toujours être en forme pour Snape, pour supporter ses humeurs, pour supporter ses critiques incessantes.

Mais bon sans cela, Snape ne serait plus Snape.

* * *

><p><em>Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est un peu court. En réalité il était beaucoup long, mais j'ai trouvé que cela faisait un peu trop. Alors j'ai coupé, ce qui fait que ce troisième chapitre est surtout un chapitre de description et de mise en bouche pour le 4ème qui bouge beaucoup je dois dire ! <em>

_J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu ! J'attends vos avis/reviews avec impatience. _

_A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voici le quatrième chapitre tant attendu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. C'est l'acmé de ma fic, le chapitre avec le plus d'action, et surtout le chapitre des révélations ! Vous allez enfin comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. **

**Donc encore une fois je remercie toutes les review anonymes qui me font énormément plaisir ! Et je remercie bien évidemment les autres reviews. Ca me touche vraiment de voir que des gens apprécie mon travail (que je qualifierais plus de passe temps) car j'aime vraiment écrire. Moi qui suis totalement débutante, vos encouragements m'aident à m'améliorer et à persévérer. **

**Avant la lecture je réitère l'annonce qu'il y a sur mon profil : je cherche un bêta lectrice. Je sais qu'il y a des annonces sur mais j'ai déjà demandé à deux personnes, sans retour de réponse, donc je demande ici. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Le début de la journée suivante débuta comme toutes les autres. A une exception près, Harry avait, pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, passé une nuit correcte. Il avait dormi près de 6h d'affilées ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur.<p>

Depuis que Snape avait commencé à le masser, la douleur de sa jambe était de moins en moins présente et Harry avait remarqué qu'il pouvait maintenant courir sans trop se fatiguer. Ce qui était utile dans la chasse au Doxy.

Néanmoins il remarqua qu'à l'inverse, Snape n'avait pas du tout passé une bonne nuit. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu se coucher hier soir, et Harry se demanda même s'il s'était réellement couché vu les cernes violets qui entouraient froidement ses yeux.

Pourtant, comme à son habitude, Snape avait commencé à le masser doucement. Trop doucement. La poigne de l'homme était plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le Survivant. Il décida de ne pas le faire remarquer à l'homme. Faire remarquer ses faiblesses à Snape n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ils partirent cependant normalement comme tous les matins à la chasse au Doxy. Tous les dortoirs étaient maintenant débarrassés de ces parasites, et les créatures du dortoir des verts et argents faisaient de la résistance. McGonagall avait découvert que c'était un élève de cinquième année à Serpentard qui avait introduit un couple de Doxy pour soit disant « rigoler ».

Sauf que cette petite blague stupide avait tourné au drame, infestant toute l'école et encore plus les dortoirs des Serpentards.

Snape avait été furieux quand il avait entendu ça. C'était une blague grotesque, et extrêmement dangereuse. Peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait puni sévèrement sa maison, mettant en retenu pour 3 mois tout les protagonistes de l'histoire.

Harry et Snape arrivèrent dans les dortoirs sans un bruit, et sans allumer la lumière. Ils avaient juste pour s'éclairer la baguette d'Harry qui luisait grâce à un « Lumos ». Le meilleur moyen pour attraper les couples était de les débusquer quand ils dormaient, c'est pour cela que Snape voulait qu'ils se réveillent à l'aube.

Snape fit un signe de la main à Harry pour lui dire d'avancer lentement, et ils se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers les rideaux. Là où les Doxy pondaient leurs œufs.

Snape s'arrêta, ainsi qu'Harry derrière lui, et sans un bruit il tira doucement le rideau vert. Harry sourit légèrement. Trois couples de Doxy dormaient près de la fenêtre, et avait l'air de jolies de petites fées. Un frisson ramena Harry à la réalité, quand ces bestioles se réveillaient c'était de vrais monstres. Capable de tout pour protéger leur famille.

Quelque part c'était compréhensible. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de ressentir de la compassion pour ces bêtes. Il croisa les yeux de Snape, qui s'était retourné vers lui. Il frissonna encore une fois à la vue de ces magnifiques orbes qui brillaient légèrement dans la nuit. Si Snape le regardait, cela voulait dire qu'il était temps qu'il sorte la potion pour tuer les œufs qui devaient nicher les rideaux.

En même temps qu'il sortait la potion, Harry vit Snape sortir sa baguette et murmurer doucement en direction des couples « _Morate Creatura »_.

Harry ne connaissait absolument pas ce sort avant de l'entendre de la bouche de Snape. C'était une sorte d'Avada Kedavra plus soft lui avait-il expliqué.

Maintenant que les créatures étaient mortes, ils allaient pouvoir tuer les œufs en toute sécurité. Harry se dit rapidement qu'ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois-ci. Les autres fois ils s'étaient fait avoir. Les couples étaient réveillés et prêt à attaquer. Snape et lui avaient du les pourchasser dans tout le dortoir.

Harry passa la fiole à Snape et frôla ses doigts ce qui eut pour effet de le faire directement baisser des yeux, pour ne pas que Snape remarque sa rougeur. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le sol lisse, il vit derrière les jambes de Snape quelque chose de noir bouger vivement ainsi que deux petites ailes grises scintiller.

_Merde. Y'en a un vivant_.

« Snape bougez de là ! » cria Harry en lui sautant dessus pour le dévier de la trajectoire qu'amorçait la mâchoire de la créature.

Harry eut juste le temps de croiser deux yeux noirs paniqués qu'il se retrouva par terre plaqué au sol.

Attendez, c'était Snape qui devrait être plaqué au sol, pas lui.

Mais Snape l'avait retourné et bloqué avec sa main gauche. Harry sentit quelque chose de fort lui titiller les narines, et il tourna la tête pour mieux observer ce qu'il le dérangeait. La potion pour les œufs était maintenant en train de souiller le sol. Elle était fichue.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il regarda ce que faisait Snape. D'un coup de baguette de magique celui-ci avait stupéfixié la créature et l'avait fait exploser. Tout en regardant les restes magiques tombés, Harry sentit que la poigne qui le maintenait au sol était maintenant beaucoup plus faible.

Il s'en dégagea et récupéra sa baguette pour lancer un « Lumos ». Il put grâce à cela observer les dégâts qui n'étaient pas moindre.

Snape était essoufflé, comme s'il s'était épuisé à lancer ces deux petits sorts, et avait sa main droite ensanglantée. Harry remarqua avec effroi que la main suintait d'un liquide jaunâtre. L'homme avait été mordu, et le poison commençait se répandre.

Harry attrapa rapidement la main de l'homme et se leva en l'obligeant à faire de même.

« Allez Snape levez vous ! » ordonna-t-il presque. Pour toute réponse il croisa le regard noir de l'homme qui tentait de se dégager.

« Faites pas l'imbécile, la poison est rapide, votre main va être paralysée !

- Merci bien Potter, mais je peux m'en occuper moi-même » répliqua t'il sèchement en enlevant sa main de celle de Potter.

Mais cela inquiéta encore plus le jeune homme, qui avait sentit dans sa main, une main moite et faible qui n'était pas du tout dans l'habitude de l'homme. Il l'observa marcher quelque mètres avant de…. S'effondrer.

Harry accourut immédiatement près de lui et l'empêcha de tomber lourdement. Il passa son bas pour le tenir, comme lorsque Snape l'avait accompagné dans la salle de bain, et avec son autre main il tata le front blanc du maître de potion.

Il était brulant de fièvre. Le poison ne faisait pas effet aussi vite, il était déjà malade et était quand même venu. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'avoir garder un Doxy en vie. Harry pesta intérieurement. C'était vraiment une tête de mule !

Il tenta d'avancer, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Sa jambe n'était pas encore totalement guérie, et il avait du mal à prendre appuis dessus sans souffrir le martyr.

« Snape, faites un petit effort, on n'est pas loin des cachots » murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il aurait vraiment voulu aider le professeur, mais là impossible d'y arriver seul.

Snape sembla l'entendre, et ils purent arriver sans trop d'encombre dans les cachots.

Harry déposa rapidement l'homme sur le canapé du salon et courut chercher l'antidote qui devait sûrement se trouver dans le laboratoire.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait dit Snape déjà ? Ah oui, au cas où il se serait fait mordre, l'antidote était sur la deuxième étagère à droite !

Il entra dans le laboratoire, et fouilla des yeux l'antre pour mieux se repérer. C'était assez grand, et presque complètement sombre. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, appuya sur celui-ci, et ce qu'il vit dans la pièce le laissa sans voix.

Il y avait deux chaudrons ! Pourquoi deux ? Harry comprit que le deuxième chaudron était consacré à ce que Snape faisait de ses nuits, et que c'était cette chose qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il s'approcha et regarda la mixture qui était à l'intérieur et qui reposait doucement.

Son cœur se serra immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était sa mixture ! Ce que Snape préparait tout les soirs, faisant par conséquent des nuits blanches, c'était son baume. Il lui avait menti en lui disant que c'était Pompom qui faisait parvenir le baume par hibou.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'homme l'avait encore protégé et avait encore pris soin de lui, comme lorsqu'il était gosse. Et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le remercier c'était de se disputer avec lui quand celui-ci lui disait de se bouger le train !

Il ravala ses larmes, et reporta son attention sur l'antidote qu'il cherchait. S'il voulait le remercier, il fallait peut être commencer par le sauver.

Il regarda les étagères et trouva sans mal la potion qu'il cherchait. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre en courant le salon. Peut importe la douleur de sa jambe, il fallait se dépêcher.

Harry arriva près du canapé et s'accroupit rapidement. Il passa sa main derrière le cou chaud. Trop chaud. La fièvre avait encore augmenté. Il approcha la fiole ouverte des lèvres de Snape, et l'aida à avaler l'antidote.

Passé cette étape laborieuse, Harry vit les traits de Snape se détendre sensiblement. Il s'était endormi.

Le Survivant soupira bruyamment. Trop d'émotion pour ce matin. Il alla se chercher un bon thé et envoya aussi un courrier à Mcgonagall disant que le professeur de potions ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours cette après midi.

Il décida d'attendre le réveil de l'homme tout en le surveillant. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il était presque 20h lorsque Snape commença à se réveiller. Harry l'avait veillé toute la journée, veillant à ce qu'il prenne toutes les 3h une potion pour sa fièvre qui avait déjà bien chuté. Il en avait profité pour essayer de répondre à Hermione. Il avait tenté de pardonner à sa douce amie, et il y était presque arrivé. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ron était sorti avec lui pendant leur rupture. Si elle l'avait appris, elle avait du être chamboulée et presque effondré. Et c'était peut être pour ça qu'elle n'était pas passée le voir lorsqu'il fut blessé.

Cela il pouvait presque le comprendre. Se retrouver face à son meilleur qui avait couché avec l'homme qu'on aimait, ce ne devait pas être très facile. C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait un effort pour répondre à la gentille lettre d'Hermione, en omettant exprès de répondre à la partie de Ron. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Quand Harry avait vu Snape bouger, il s'était approché pour voir si tout allait bien. La respiration de l'homme était devenu plus imprécise, signe qu'il était désormais réveillé.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, en tentant de faire attention aux jambes de Snape, et regarda l'homme ouvrir les paupières. Les yeux noirs de Snape bougèrent quelques secondes pour tenter de se souvenir comme il était arrivé là. Et c'est en souvenant qu'il avait été mordu par un Doxy, qu'il posa rapidement les yeux sur Harry qui le regardait avec inquiétude et gentillesse.

Gentillesse ? Snape papillonna des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, et non il ne rêvait pas. Harry le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Beaucoup trop à son gout. Il se redressa, et sentit un douloureux mal de tête faire son apparition.

« Vous allez mieux ? J'ai eu peur vous savez quand vous vous êtes écroulé. Je vous ai administré l'antidote pour les morsures de Doxy, et je vous ai donné une potion pour votre fièvre » déclara doucement Harry voyant l'homme se masser doucement les tempes.

« Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ? » dit-il pour toute réponse sans cesser de se masser les tempes. Sa voix était pâteuse et enrouée. Il avait du dormir longtemps.

« Un peu plus de 12heures. Vous voulez une potion contre la migraine ? » s'enquit Harry. Snape grimaçait maintenant fortement.

« Non. D'ailleurs qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon laboratoire Potter ? » claqua sèchement la voix de Snape.

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rage. Alors là c'était le pompon ! Il avait mis en péril la guérison de sa jambe pour sauver Snape, et il osait le remercier ainsi. Mais il est vraiment irrécupérable cet homme !

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Sans cet antidote, vous seriez mort Snape. Me remerciez surtout pas d'être en vie » Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver. Il décida d'embrayer sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis maintenant quelques heures. « D'ailleurs j'ai vu vos chaudrons dans le laboratoire. Je… je ne savais pas que c'était vous qui me prépariez mon baume. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

Harry vit la mine de Snape s'affaissée. Il avait maintenant arrêté de se masser les tempes, et fixait Harry qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère. Snape prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux comme pour chercher un moyen de mettre de l'ordre dans ses paroles.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous Potter. Vous le dire ou non n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'était en revanche était l'état de votre jambe.

- Mais vous vous êtes mis malade pour le faire, vous étiez brulant de fièvre et…

- Et je ne vous ai rien dit pour ne justement pas entendre vos jérémiades incessantes ! Considérez ce geste comme un moyen de rembourser ma dette envers vous » cria presque Snape avant de finir sa phrase dans un profond et long soupir.

Harry comprit que Snape faisait allusion à ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, mais aussi au témoignage qu'il avait fait devant la cour permettant son acquittement. Snape était un homme d'honneur, honorant toujours ses dettes, et Harry se sentit vaguement déçu que Snape ne l'ai pas fait pour autre chose.

Il se rassit lourdement sur le canapé, tout en prenant toujours soin de ne pas toucher aux jambes de Snape, et attrapa les yeux de celui-ci pour faire ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout faire : se plonger dedans.

« Merci Snape » murmura Harry.

Les yeux de l'homme remercié s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur masque de froideur sans pour autant quitter les yeux verts du jeune homme.

« Pas de quoi Potter. Maintenant passez moi la bouteille qui est à côté de la cheminée, voulez-vous ? » demanda Snape tout en tournant la tête vers la cheminée pour montrer à Potter l'endroit où se trouvait la bouteille.

Harry la vit, et se leva doucement pour aller la chercher. Du Brandy. Snape était amateur de Brandy. Harry rit intérieurement. Snape était vraiment un pur anglai.

Il fit demi-tour et remit la bouteille à Snape tout en prenant la place gauche du canapé. Snape s'était relevé, et s'était assis normalement pour faire de la place à Potter.

Snape remercia celui-ci d'un hochement de tête, et fit apparaitre avec sa baguette deux verres à alcool. Il versa d'une main assurée le liquide ambré, et tendit un verre à Potter.

Harry était surpris. Il allait vraiment boire un verre de Brandy avec Snape devant un bon feu de cheminée ? C'était surréaliste. Pourtant il se laissa faire, prit le verre, et porta l'alcool fort à sa bouche. Il prit une gorgée, et laissa le liquide descendre dans sa gorge. Merlin que c'était bon. Pendant tout le trajet, l'alcool avait brulé son œsophage et réservait désormais le même destin à son estomac.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation. Il était devenu amateur d'alcool après son accident, n'ayant que ça à faire de ses journées. Et il aimait le Brandy.

Mais il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux quand il entendit un petit rire moqueur venant de sa droite. Il se tourna, et vit que Snape le regardait avec un air amusé tout en buvant son verre.

« Je ne vous savais pas amateur d'alcool Potter » ricana-t-il en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez sur moi Snape » attaqua Harry accompagné d'un petit sourire sournois.

Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec Snape dans une situation agréable et calme. Sans cris, sans mission, sans rien. Juste une cheminée, un canapé, et un putain de bon verre de Brandy.

« Je n'en doute guerre. Vos cinq ans d'exil vous rendent encore plus mystérieux…

- Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ? C'est votre jour de chance, l'alcool me fait dire beaucoup de chose.

- Et bien… Il est vrai que je me demandais les raisons de votre départ » demanda-t-il doucement en sirotant son verre, et en fixant les prunelles vertes d'Harry.

Harry déglutit légèrement. Forcément, il fallait qu'il lui demande ça. Pourtant, que la question vienne de Snape ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était peut être l'effet de l'alcool mais il ne se sentait pas contre de dire à l'homme les raisons de son départ. Il décida néanmoins de jouer un petit peu avec le sombre professeur de potion.

« Vous n'êtes au courant ? Je suis parti à Hawaï dans les montagnes à cause d'une déception amoureuse » rigola presque Harry en terminant son verre. La fin de cette stupide supposition n'était pas totalement fausse, et le rendait amer.

« Allons Potter, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais croire aux imbécilités écrites par Skeeter ? » répondit sarcastiquement Snape pourtant la voix était légèrement amusée. L'alcool surement.

Evidemment que non, Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Snape puisse croire à tout cela. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'apprêta à faire des révélations qu'il n'avait jusque là faites à personne.

« Pourtant il y a un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle dit » Harry vit les sourcils de Snape se froncer, interrogateurs. Il prit du courage dans son verre et continua de parler. « La première raison est, vous vous en doutez, cette jambe. J'étais incapable de reprendre du service chez les Aurors et ça m'a blessé. J'ai préféré tout quitter, plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard complaisant du monde sorcier » siffla-t-il la voix emplie de reproche.

Snape hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire le gamin. Après que Potter l'ait réhabilité dans le monde sorcier, et il avait croisé pendant quelques années pleins de sorciers qui le regardaient avec pitié. Certains s'arrêtaient même pour lui dire à quel point ils comprenaient ce qu'il avait du endurer.

Pardon ? Qu'ils comprenaient ? Mais… personne ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti durant toutes ces années. Toutes ces années où il avait sacrifié sa vie, où il avait fait semblant d'être un traitre, un pestiféré aux yeux de tous. Toutes ces années où il était allé chez le fou pour subir toutes sortes de tortures. Qui pouvait comprendre ça ? Absolument personne.

« Mais il y avait une deuxième raison, reprit Harry. Avant ma dernière mission d'auror qui a duré plus de 5 mois, Ron s'est violemment disputé avec Hermione. Ils s'étaient donc séparés avant que Ron parte en mission, et moi comme un con j'ai servi de bouée de sauvetage à Ron. Je pensais que c'était passager et que c'était nécessaire pour que Ron mène à bien sa mission » soupira-t-il désespéré de devoir se souvenir de ça.

Les yeux de Snape étaient maintenant écarquillés. Potter ? Gay ? Avec Weasley ? C'était à se tordre de rire, et il eut un bref instant, l'envie de lui dire qu'il avait des gouts assez discutables. Mais il se retint quand il vit la mine fatiguée et souffrante de Potter.

« Pendant 5 mois j'ai été sa putain. Oui c'est le mot Snape ! Chaque soir il pleurait en me prenant, me disant qu'il n'aimait que moi, et que me faire l'amour l'aidait à oublier Hermione. Il m'a promis, ce… chien m'a promis qu'après la mission on s'installerait ensemble à Square Grimmault. Et je l'ai cru, et je suis tombé amoureux de lui » cracha Harry dans son verre.

Le ton était monté et le gamin était devenu plus vulgaire. Snape avait remarqué cette habitude chez Harry. Dès qu'il souffrait, il devenait vulgaire, et l'alcool ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur.

« Sauf que j'ai eu mon accident. Un dragon m'a presque arraché la jambe alors que je tentais de sauver Ron. Pendant un mois j'ai été dans un coma artificiel magique pour qu'il puisse me reconstruire la jambe correctement. Et en me réveillant vous savez quoi ? » Snape put entendre la voix d'Harry rire. Pourtant ses yeux ne riaient pas du tout, de petites larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

« En me réveillant, j'ai appris dans le journal que « l'héroïque auror Ron allait se marier avec Hermione Granger » ! Ils ne sont jamais venus me voir pendant tout le temps où je suis resté à l'hôpital. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, je l'aurais tué sur le pas de la porte » grinça des dents Harry. La rage qu'il avait dissimulée pendant tant d'année était en train de sortir.

Cela faisait du bien. Pourtant il était en train de se confier à Snape. Ce n'était pas le confident idéal mais il avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait comprendre sa souffrance. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, il vit Snape s'approcher de lui et prendre délicatement son verre des mains.

Il le posa sur la table basse derrière lui, et regarda les émeraudes de Potter. Personne ne devrait faire pleurer de si jolis yeux, personne. Il avança son pouce et recueilli le liquide qui tachait ses joues.

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape pouvait avoir un geste aussi tendre envers lui. Suite à cette marque de tendresse, Harry lâcha ses nerfs et en profita pour pleurer quelques instants. Il en avait besoin, il n'avait jamais évacué la haine et la déception qu'il avait ressenties ce jour là.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Harry à pleurer, et Snape accroupit devant lui à regarder ses larmes couler. Quand Harry s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, ils firent ce qu'ils faisaient déjà depuis une semaine : se regarder. Juste se plonger chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. L'un admirait les puits noirs, l'autre se délectait de la pureté du vert.

Et Harry reconnut ce qu'il avait vu une semaine plutôt dans ses yeux. Il y reconnut du désir, qui cette fois ci ne partit pas immédiatement. L'alcool, encore une fois. Harry décida de saisir sa chance, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on avait Snape sous la main.

Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour observer les réactions de l'homme et voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas il pencha la tête pour mieux atteindre les lèvres tentatrices. Mais Harry s'arrêta tout près des lèvres pour regarder les yeux de l'homme qui le fixait. Ils étaient complètement noirs, les pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum. Il souffla, sans s'en rendre compte, contre les lèvres de Snape et ce fut la tentation de trop.

Snape attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Potter, et le poussa contre ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur celles d'Harry. Il mordilla la lèvre du plus jeune pour que celui-ci ouvre la bouche et y enfonça sa langue pour enfin rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser était fougueux et sauvage. Leurs deux langues dansaient ensemble, s'entrechoquaient violemment pour prendre le dessus.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait placé ses mains sur la nuque de Snape, et avait quitté le canapé pour mieux s'approcher du corps de l'homme qui l'embrassait. Les senteurs d'alcools donnaient encore plus le vertige à Harry qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se frottait désormais contre l'homme tout en continuant leur baiser.

C'était…. Fantastique. Pourtant ils durent se séparer au bout de quelques instants pour reprendre chacun leur souffle. Ils posèrent chacun leur front sur son homologue, et restèrent dans cette position le temps de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Il avait embrassé Snape. L'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté et qu'il, il devait se l'avouer, ne détestait plus du tout. Personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Ron ne l'avait jamais embrassé, il lui avait toujours fait l'amour sans un seul baiser.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer une dernière fois le gout des lèvres de l'homme. Mais il arrêta son geste quand il vit les pupilles de Snape se dilater encore plus. Harry rit intérieurement. Alors comme ça ce geste l'excitait ?

Il voulut recommencer, mais Snape s'écarta vivement d'Harry. Les effets de l'alcool devaient commencer à se dissiper. Harry fut déçu de retrouver ce vide, ce froid… Il voulait retourner dans les bras de Snape.

_Oula Harry tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, ça va pas du tout,_ pensa t-il en secouant la tête.

Snape ramassa les deux verres qui avaient contenu du Brandy, et les amena dans l'évier. Harry le suivit du regard, il fut surpris de voir Snape se rapprocher une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il avait cru qu'il serait allé se coucher sans un mot, en faisant comme s'il s'était rien passé.

Harry s'était relevé à la vue de Snape revenant vers lui, et dans un souffle rauque Snape murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry la dernière phrase de la journée :

« Bonne nuit Potter »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du 4ème chapitre. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Bisous. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Il est 01h30 du matin, je poste ce chapitre avec des cernes sous les yeux et une forte envie d'aller me coucher. Malheureusement... je me connais, je n'écris que quand il fait nuit, donc je vais continuer mes autres fics ! **

**En postant ce (petit) chapitre, je remercie du fond du coeur toutes mes reviews ! Je vous adore, elles sont vraiment adorables, agréables. Elles m'aident à m'améliorer pour mes autres fics, et pour écrire ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Donc je vous fais pleins de bisous virtuels. **

**Précisions importante pour ce chapitre : ****Alors je vous dois des excuses, car j'ai écris ce chapitre peu de temps après avoir vu le film, et donc tout s'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête. Par exemple : la scène, dans le film, où Snape arrive et prend Lily dans ses bras. Et bien j'ai eu un gros doute sur son existence dans le livre, et je l'ai introduite dans ma fic. C'est juste une mention minime, mais bon, pour ceux qui se basent essentiellement sur le livre, cela peut être important de le préciser ! Je ne regrette pourtant pas cette introduction. Je trouve que c'était une scène très forte (même si c'était peut être un peu "trop"), et très jolie. **

**Bref, j'ai bien raconté ma vie, place à la lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Il était 8h du matin lorsque les cachots commencèrent à reprendre vie. Snape venait de se réveiller, et s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas réveiller Potter si tôt après la soirée… mouvementée qu'ils avaient eu hier. De toute manière cela n'aurait servi à rien puisque la potion contre les œufs était tombée hier dans le feu de l'action.<p>

Snape, de mauvaise humeur comme chaque matin, prit le journal voulant se changer un peu les idées. La soirée d'hier n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Il aurait du repousser la tentation, il aurait du repousser le désir qui lui tordait l'estomac comme depuis une semaine. Mais les vapeurs d'alcools lui étaient montées à la tête, et il n'avait pas pu résister quand il avait sentit les lèvres de Potter si proches.

Snape pesta violemment. Bien sûr en première page du journal ça ne pouvait être que Potter. Toujours Potter. Depuis le début de sa vie, tout avait tourné autour de cette famille de Gryffondor agaçant. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Lily. D'ailleurs il était gay, et c'est sur ce point que les railleries avaient commencé durant ses années à Poudlard. Cette jeune fille avait été sa sœur, sa confidente, sa seule amie. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil, elle si belle et lui si laid. Il en avait voulu à Potter de lui avoir fait perdre celle qui était sa raison de vivre.

Les Potter lui avaient toujours tout pris. Et encore une fois, alors qu'il demandait de la tranquillité, un autre Potter s'était immiscé dans sa vie.

Il passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux gras. Dès le début c'était perdu d'avance.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter c'était lors de son procès. Contre toute attente, il avait témoigné en sa faveur lui permettant de retrouver sa liberté. Après cela, Snape avait cru que Potter aurait suivi une vie idyllique, normale, le genre de vie qui était réservé au Sauveur. Il pensait que Potter allait se marier avec la jolie Ginny Weasley, qu'il allait faire une très belle carrière d'Auror, et qu'il aurait trois beaux enfants.

Mais il avait été surpris, voir choqué, quand il avait su ce qui était arrivé à Potter. Il avait eu un accident, sa jambe avait été lourdement touchée. Snape ne s'en était pas formalisé, croyant qu'il allait guérir comme toute personne normale, mais non. Quelques mois plus tard, cet abruti avait disparu.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand McGonagall lui annonça que le Sauveur était de retour. Quelque part il s'en contrefichait. Comment vivait Potter, ce n'était absolument pas son problème, d'ailleurs il s'était demandé ce jour-là pourquoi la Directrice lui avait parlé de ça.

Il avait eu la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, et il était entré dans une colère noire.

Snape qui ne demandait qu'à être tranquille dans ses cachots, allait encore être encombré de Saint Potter ! Déjà qu'il l'avait surveillé durant toutes ses années d'élève, pourquoi devait-il encore s'occuper de lui ?

Il avait accepté bien malgré lui, quand il avait rencontré la voix ferme de McGonagall. En échange de son service (service, service, plutôt torture oui), Potter devait l'aider à chasser les Doxy.

Mais touts ses préjugés avaient volé en éclat quand il avait revu Potter après 10 ans. Chaque jour, cet infâme petit con lui rappelait qu'il s'était trompé et que Potter avait bien changé. Son corps n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus l'enfant maigrichon de ses débuts, il avait pris de la musculature et était devenu beau. Très beau. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, et Snape ne pouvait jamais s'en détacher. Ce n'était même plus à cause de Lily, non, il aimait juste regarder la puissance qui se dégageait de ces deux orbes.

Et derrière cette beauté se cachait une souffrance. Snape avait été surpris quand il avait découvert l'état de la jambe de Potter. C'était inhumain, la douleur devait lui vriller la tête chaque jour. Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti s'exiler 5 ans.

Snape avait vu la rage dans les yeux verts. Il avait vu la souffrance, la déception, et la fatigue. La vie l'avait meurtrie et Snape s'était reconnu, dans un haut le cœur, dans le comportement du gamin. Harry était devenu aigri, pourtant il avait gardé une certaine innocence.

Le gamin était pur. Trop pur pour devenir comme lui. Il avait alors commencé à préparer le baume, une potion extrêmement compliquée qui demandait plusieurs heures. Il avait sacrifié pratiquement toutes ses nuits pour rembourser sa dette.

Snape rigola amèrement à cette pensée. Il s'était complètement voilé la face. Il se cachait derrière cette excuse, mais en réalité il avait voulu vraiment aider Harry. Il avait voulu revoir ses yeux verts scintillés de mille feux.

Le premier matin, il n'avait pas pu retenir le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Une seconde de trop, qu'Harry avait remarquée. Ce désir qui était purement physique au début s'était mué au fil de la semaine en quelque chose de plus… sentimental. Il n'était pas au point de s'avouer qu'il aimait Harry, mais il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Attendez, depuis quand c'était devenu Harry ?

Il était définitivement maudis. Il avait cherché à le fuir pendant la semaine, croyant que cela allait marcher et qu'il allait oublier son attirance. Mais c'était devenu encore pire. Il s'était frustré, et il avait bien vu la déception dans les yeux verts d'Harry. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Harry (_merde non Potter)_ ne pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui. Il était le golden boy, il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de… ça.

Snape alla chercher le baume de Potter, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit, et observa le brun dormir paisiblement. Un frisson lubrique lui traversa l'échine. Il était attiré par un gamin. Par un gosse qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui.

_Oui mais un gamin gay qui t'a embrassé furieusement hier. _

Snape rit intérieurement. Que Potter soit gay l'avait encore surpris au plus au point. Cette révélation plus l'alcool qu'il avait dans les veines l'avait fait chavirés, et l'avait fait goutés la tentation. Ses lèvres roses s'étaient dirigées lentement vers lui. Il les avait regardées avec envie. Pulpeuses, savoureuses, juteuses. Une perfection qu'un homme comme lui n'avait pas le droit de gouter.

« Vous pouvez rentrer, vous savez » rigola légèrement Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Snape rougit presque à la remarque. Il ne savait pas que Potter était réveillé, et il venait de se faire surprendre en train de détailler le Survivant qui dormait. Enfin, qui ne dormait plus maintenant.

Il entra prestement, et ouvrit doucement les rideaux qui laissèrent entrevoir un magnifique soleil d'été. Malgré tout ce que les gens pensaient, il aimait énormément le soleil, et avait horreur du froid. Ce soleil lui rappelait les doux moments qu'il avait passé avec Lily, et sans ces vitres magiques il aurait fini par déprimer aux fins de ses cachots.

Harry n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et avait préféré désactiver chaque matin les vitres après le départ de Snape. Cela le désorientait un peu de voir ce grand soleil, alors que dehors les arbres étaient couverts de neige.

Snape s'approcha de lui avec, comme d'habitude, dans sa main droite le pot du baume. Harry rougit légèrement. Ils n'avaient toujours parlé du baiser, et cette séance s'apprêtait à être différente des autres. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop sensuel, comme la première fois, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Le professeur de potion observa et tata la jambe de Potter. Il ne vit aucunes réactions sur le visage du concerné, ce qui le rassura. Bien Potter n'était plus aussi sensible qu'avant, cela voulait dire qu'il était sur une bonne voie de guérison.

Il remarqua également que les joues du golden boy s'étaient teintées de rouge et qu'il baissait désormais les yeux. Snape arrêta de regarder d'Harry, et se concentra une fois de plus sur la jambe. Cette fois il n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool, et il n'aurait aucunes bonnes excuses s'il cédait encore une fois à la tentation.

Le silence commençait à devenir franchement désagréable et pesant. Harry se racla la gorge, avant de parler, pour tenter de dissiper le malaise entre eux qui grandissaient à vu d'œil.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait installer ces vitres magiques ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'objet cité.

Snape tiqua, et sursauta presque quand Harry prit la parole. Il s'était beaucoup trop habitué au silence qui régnait dans cette pièce depuis tout à l'heure.

« Parce que je n'aime pas l'hiver, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la jambe.

- Pourtant vous êtes né en hiver » murmura Harry.

Le maître de potions releva immédiatement la tête. Comment le gosse pouvait-il savoir ça ? Potter ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attarder sur cette discussion.

« Ma mère est morte durant l'hiver » siffla sèchement la voix de Snape.

Harry fut prix d'un frisson glacé. Allons bon, il avait essayé de commencer une discussion pour enlever l'atmosphère glaciale, et cela avait complètement foiré. Pourtant il fut presque heureux de ce que lui avait dit Snape. C'était rare que l'homme lui fasse des révélations sur sa vie privée.

Le massage se poursuivit dans ce douloureux silence. Les traits Snape s'étaient crispés, signe qu'il pensait toujours à la douleur de la perte de sa mère. Elle était morte devant ses yeux dans la salle de bain, baignant dans son sang. Snape, alors âgé de 15 ans, était entré dans la salle et n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir les yeux vitreux de sa mère lui adresser un dernier au revoir.

Pendant 4h, il avait tenu le corps de sa mère aux veines tranchées dans ses bras, la pleurant silencieusement. Il n'a jamais pu comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait eu un tel geste.

Il croyait que cette cicatrice s'était refermée à tout jamais, mais il s'était encore une fois trompé. Quand il avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de Lily, tout lui était revenu dans une souffrance absolue. La douleur avait infiltré ses nerfs et il avait vraiment pleuré ce jour-là sous les yeux du petit Potter. Sans même le savoir, dès le début ils avaient été liés. Ils avaient tout les deux pleurés, ce soir là, une personne qui leur était cher.

Snape fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par une présence étrangère sur sa joue. Potter avait avancé sa main, et caressait désormais la joue mal rasée de son ancien professeur. Un geste de tendresse qui faisait écho à celui qu'il lui avait donné le soir précédent.

Il voulut se laisser aller à la caresse, mais se reprit rapidement en pensant que c'était décidément trop tendre. Il enleva doucement mais fermement la main d'Harry, qui le regarda avec des yeux presque déçus et tentateurs. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux remplis de tendresse, une flamme plus puissante qui s'était allumée au moment du contact.

_Me regarder comme ça, Potter, est particulièrement indécent_, pensa vicieusement Snape.

« Retournez vous Potter » demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs mais s'exécuta tout de même en se retournant rapidement. Snape avait maintenant une parfaite vu sur son postérieur, et Harry rougit vivement en pensant dans quelle position il était. Complètement soumis et offert.

Pourtant Snape reprit le massage comme si de rien état. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Il voulait le retourner pour mieux le masser ?

Cette pensée frustra encore plus Harry qui pensait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais il eut juste le temps de penser cela, qu'il sentit deux mains expertes remonter sur ses hanches pour les bloquer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il sentit Snape remonter vers sa nuque, tout en maintenant solidement ses hanches sur le lit.

Harry poussa un gémissant de fillette quand Snape commença à doucement mordiller son cou. Il descendit doucement, trop doucement pour la santé mentale d'Harry, tout en déposant baisers et légères morsures sur le dos d'Harry. Chaque baiser envoyait des frissons à Harry, chaque morsure envoyait des spasmes à Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il n'avait pas gouté au plaisir de la chair, et tout ses sens étaient au garde à vous. Enfin… il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'était, mais il était plus concentré sur l'homme derrière lui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses fesses rebondies.

Snape enleva sa main droite de la hanche du golden boy, et s'en servit pour baisser délicatement ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son pêché suprême. Dans sa descente, Snape frôla de trop près l'orifice du Survivant, et celui-ci eut un violent frisson qui fit chuter le pot métallique qui était posé depuis le début sur le lit.

Le pot, en s'écrasant sur le sol, fit un bruit sourd qui eut pour effet de sortir Snape de sa transe.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire là ?

Harry se sentit une seconde fois profondément frustré. Snape avait arrêté sa descente lubrique depuis que le pot était tombé. Il sortit la tête de l'oreiller, et se retourna pour mieux observer Snape qui lui lança un regard… contrit.

Il ne sut pas comment interpréter ce regard, et vit Snape se lever, pour fuir encore une fois. Sauf que cela n'était pas du tout du gout d'Harry. Ils devaient discuter maintenant.

Harry se pencha, et attrapa in-extremis la main froide de Snape. Le professeur de potion se retourna prestement et croisa une fois de plus le regard émeraude si érotique.

Il s'en voulait. Il avait une fois de plus cédé à la tentation de la chair. Et c'était inadmissible, il n'avait pas le droit de souiller ainsi.

« Vous regrettez ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés. Cette question valait aussi bien aujourd'hui que pour hier. Ils avaient sérieusement passé l'âge des amourettes adolescentes, du « je te fuis tu me suis, je te suis tu me fuis ». Si Snape ne voulait pas lui, qu'il le dise maintenant pour qu'il tire un trait dessus.

Au départ Snape voulut dire oui. Mais quand il vit le regard d'Harry, il sut que s'il disait oui maintenant, il perdrait le jeune homme à jamais. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre. En fait il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse, puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas non ce que soit que sexuel entre eux. Ce qui tendait fortement à le devenir.

« … Non, murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

- Alors que voulez vous ? Dès qu'on se rapproche, vous me fuyez Snape. C'est… insupportable.

- Je ne sais pas Potter ! Je veux… réfléchir. » soupira-t-il.

Harry lâcha délicatement la main de Snape, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. L'homme devait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait, et ne pouvait pas offrir de réponse à Harry maintenant. Le Survivant n'en voulait pas à Snape. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait, il savait juste qu'il était attiré par cet homme qui lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne voulait.

Snape réajusta le col de sa robe et se pencha pour attraper le pot qui était par terre. Il vérifia que le baume était en bon état, vu le temps qu'il fallait pour le faire, et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour partir.

« Je vais chercher les ingrédients pour refaire la potion des œufs de Doxy. Je ne reviendrai pas avant cet après midi. Bonne journée Potter » dit-il en passant la porte.

Harry le regarda partir, et resta quelques instants dans son lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire cet après midi. Il ne fallait pas autant de temps à Snape pour réunir les ingrédients, même si le sang de Sombral était difficile à récupérer. Il supposait que le maître en potion avait prévu de mettre plus de temps pour se permettre une réflexion plus approfondie sur leur relation.

Harry rit intérieurement. Le mot relation et le nom Snape dans la même phrase avait un écho assez étrange. Surtout quand c'était avec lui que le mot relation faisait sous entendus.

Il se leva, et partit se faire un bon thé. Chaque jour il demandait à Dobby de lui déposer des sachets, ce qui lui permettait de se détendre.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui le thé n'allait pas servir à se détendre. Il allait servir à réfléchir.

HPHPHPHP

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Snape était parti. Comme il l'avait annoncé il n'avait pas été là toute la matinée, et même le midi. Harry avait du manger seul, ce qui était devenu plutôt rare. En effet, il avait découvert que Snape évitait de manger dans la grande salle le midi et parfois même le soir, ce qui avait intrigué Harry quand il avait vu arriver Snape dans son salon pour la première fois. Il ne lui avait pas pourtant pas posé de questions, son visage étant fermé comme d'habitude.

Deux jours plus tard, il avait croisé dans les couloirs McGonogall avec qui il avait discuté amicalement. Elle lui avait demandé comment avançait la chasse des Doxys, et il lui avait répondu avec un rire jaune qui c'était plutôt compliqué surtout quand on devait supporter deux parasites dans la même pièce.

Elle l'avait regardé bizarrement, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

_Snape et les Doxys, Minerva_.

Il avait voulu lui répondre ça, mais il s'était repris assez vite. C'était assez hypocrite, surtout contenu du fait que Snape lui offrait un logis décent et lui appliquait chaque matin le baume qui était censé atténuer sa douleur.

Il avait soupiré, et avait décidé de demander à _Minerva _pourquoi Snape ne mangeait pas dans la grande salle comme touts les autres professeurs.

Harry avait alors vu une lueur de profonde tristesse passer dans les yeux de la vieille femme. Elle lui avait expliqué, désespérée de se souvenir de ces évènements, que la première année où elle avait réintégré Snape dans l'équipe des enseignants, des élèves s'en étaient pris à lui pendant les déjeuner et diner. Toutes sortes de chose lui avait été lancées, aussi bien des sorts que de la nourriture.

Snape avait supporté cela une semaine, et suite à cela il avait décidé d'aller manger seul dans ses cachots pour ne plus troubler le calme de la grande salle.

Harry avait été profondément choqué par ses révélations. Il lui avait tout de suite demandé pourquoi les élèves avaient commis de tels actes, et elle lui avait répondu que c'était les 7 ème années qui s'étaient acharné.

Il ne fallait pas être idiot, juste vif en calcul, pour savoir que les 7ème années de l'époque de la réouverture de Poudlard étaient les enfants nés de la guerre, ou nés un an plus tôt grand maximum. Même s'ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils avaient été élevé à travers la mémoire de guerre, les récits de guerre, certains d'entres eux avaient même perdu leurs parents durant cette guerre. Normal qu'ils reportent leur haine sur un ex-mangemort.

Avoir été loyal envers Dumbledore, ne le lavera jamais de tout ce qu'il a pu faire en tant de mangemort, avait alors pensé Harry. Il avait alors réfléchi toute la journée à ce que lui avait dit Minerva. Comment un homme peut rester sain d'esprit en subissant toute cette haine ? Comment faisait-il pour continuer à enseigner « normalement » en sachant que ses élèves de 7ème année voudraient le voir mort et enterré ?

Cela avait conforté Harry dans l'idée que Snape était un homme bien, et qu'il devait faire des efforts pour le connaitre un peu mieux et le supporter.

Et le voilà qu'il attendait, stressé et angoissé, le retour du propriétaire des cachots. Comment en était-il venu à apprécier Snape ? Et même à l'affectionner ? Et presque à l'ai…

STOP ! Non. Il n'aimait pas Snape.

Pourtant il devait avouer qu'il aimait son corps. Qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié le baiser d'hier soir, et ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Il avait besoin de son contact et il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait besoin de contact masculin, non il avait besoin de ce corps là en particulier.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il soupirait beaucoup quand il pensait à Snape ce qui le surprenait. On aurait une vierge amourachée. Pathétique.

Peut être qu'il aimait vraiment Snape finalement.

Harry fut néanmoins très vite sorti de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il avait sursauté à ce bruit assez… inexistant dans cette maison. Les seules fois où il avait entendu toquer à la porte, c'était lorsque Snape recevait ses élèves collés. Mais le plus souvent Snape les entendait venir- _ce type est un monstre_- et leur ouvrait avant même que ceux-ci aient pu penser à toquer comme pour lui, le premier jour de sa venue.

Et les autres fois, quand Snape revenait, c'était toujours le même rituel. La porte tremblait fortement, et Snape arrivait d'un pas noble dans la pièce. Harry s'était habitué à cette entrée en matière qui le faisait beaucoup rire.

Donc, qui pouvait toquer en pleine après-midi ?

Troublé, Harry posa sa tasse de thé, il s'en était faite une bonne dizaine depuis ce matin, et avança d'un pas interrogateur vers la porte. Il allait ouvrir la poignée quand il essaya de se remémorer qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Snape. Cet homme n'avait pas famille, pas d'amis, pas de compagne ou plutôt compagnon vu ses penchants.

Harry tiqua. Si. Il avait de la famille, il avait un filleul. Ce foutu filleul qui avait pour mission d'assassiner l'homme que Snape considérait comme un père. Il commença à prier tout en tournant la poignée.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas Malfoy ! _

La poignée fit un petit bruit, et il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour voir la silhouette de l'inconnu. C'était un homme, grand, et très musclé. Ce qui fit penser à Harry que l'inconnu était peut être quelqu'un de très beau. Mais cette pensée le fit presque vomir quand il leva la tête pour voir le visage de la personne qui attendait sur le perron.

Des cheveux roux. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas Malfoy, c'était pire. Et qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que Malfoy ?

_Ron Weasley_

* * *

><p><em>Oui. Vous me détestez de vous arrêter là avant la " grande confrontation ". C'est très sadique. Et effectivement comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre sera la confrontation avec Ron, mais aussi la fin de ma fic. <em>

_Ce sera une fin ouverte (car je compte peut être la détailler quand j'aurais muri dans mes fics ); donc j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! _

_N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt !  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la fin ! Ou peut être pas en fait. J'ai dans ma tête déjà quelques petites idées, pour raconter ce qui se passe après. Mais ça, ce sera dans assez longtemps ! **

**Donc pour ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerai remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragée dans ma première fic ! C'était vraiment important pour moi de la publier, parce que c'est mon premier jet, ma première fois, et j'ai enfin pu comprendre l'importance des reviews. C'est toujours très agréable de voir que son travail est apprécié, et lu. J'ai fait de mon mieux, avec mes erreurs de débutante et mes doutes. **

**Alors encore milles mercis pour mes reviewers, et pour les futures personnes qui viendront ici et qui feront sans doute comme moi (la pauvre fille qui review des fics de 2005, c'est moi !) **

**Donc j'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Harry regardait désormais avec mépris ce qui l'avait dérangé en pleine après-midi. Ron était derrière la porte, en le fixant comme si de rien était. Il eut quand même la décence de remarquer toute la haine dont était chargé le regard d'Harry, et se risqua à lui faire un petit sourire.<p>

Il essayait de se faire pardonner en venant ici et en me faisant un _putain _de sourire, pensa Harry.

Pourtant il ne se laissa pas avoir, il n'allait pas pardonner à cet homme de si tôt. Il n'allait peut être jamais lui pardonner tout court, Ron lui avait fait trop de mal.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour demander à Ron ce qu'il voulait. Sa bouche était sèche, et ses mains étaient moites. S'il commençait à parler, soit il allait fondre en larme à cause de la rage qui commençait à monter, soit il allait sortir toutes sortes d'insultes qu'il regretterait.

« Je peux entrer Harry ? » murmura doucement le roux qui osa un regard dans les cachots.

Son nom roula doucement sur les lèvres de Ron, comme lorsque qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Cela révulsa totalement Harry.

Peut être que finalement il ne les regretterait pas ses insultes.

Ron avait l'air de s'impatienter devant la porte, et baissa les yeux pour attendre la réponse d'Harry. Le Sauveur se dit que finalement le moment était venu pour mettre les choses au clair après tant d'années. Après cinq longues années, il était peut être temps d'affronter son passé. Harry soupira, et se décala pour laisser entrer Ron qui releva la tête à l'entente du soupir.

Il passa doucement la porte, et détailla les cachots du regard. Harry se demanda vaguement si Ron ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois ici. C'est-à-dire un doux sentiment de nostalgie, les premières retenues avec Snape, les moments d'innocence de l'enfance… les moments où on ne doutait pas spécialement de l'avenir et où on vivait au jour le jour.

Tout ça était du passé, et pourtant chaque mur de cette pièce abritait beaucoup de souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'enfants. Cela était étrange de penser que le gardien de ces innocents souvenirs était quelqu'un comme Snape.

Ron pencha la tête pour mieux observer les endroits où il avait passé ses retenues, et rigola légèrement. Harry ne se demanda pas pourquoi il riait. Il s'en contrefichait.

Il commença à marcher, et Ron se retourna pour le suivre. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le salon, et Harry se dirigea machinalement vers sa théière qui était encore chaude. Il fit apparaitre une tasse, et en servit une à Ron qui attendait qu'on lui dise de s'assoir.

Harry posa la tasse sur la table en face de la sienne, et attendit que Ron se décide à s'assoir. Il n'avait pas demandé à Ron s'il voulait du thé, et il ne lui avait pas demandé non plus s'il voulait bien s'assoir. Harry ne voulait pas parler, ne pouvait pas parler. Le lourd silence valait bien tout les mots du monde pour désigner leur relation. Un mélange de trahison, d'amour non partagé, de mépris, de regret.

Ron soupira et se décida à aller s'assoir. Il regarda son thé, et posa ses yeux sur Harry.

Le brun ne le regardait pas. Il était fixé sur sa tasse et n'osait pas croiser les yeux qui avaient eu l'air sincère autrefois.

« Ca me fait étrange de revenir ici, dans ces cachots je veux dire » déclara Ron en montrant les cachots d'un mouvement de la main et en brisant le douloureux silence. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé de te retrouver ici après 5 ans disparition »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de finir son thé. Il n'y avait à répondre à cela.

« Je… Nous voulions savoir, Hermione et moi, pourquoi avais tu disparu ? » Ron butait sur ses mots, car quelque part il savait pourquoi Harry avait disparu.

Le Sauveur faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Ron lui avait vraiment posé la question ? Il était sérieux ?

« A ton avis Ron ? » Harry cracha le prénom de son ex-amant. « A ton avis pourquoi je suis parti m'exiler après que tu m'ais abandonné alors que je t'avais sauvé la vie ! »

Le ton montait bien malgré Harry qui s'était promis de ne plus se faire de mal à cause de Ron. C'était vain, complètement vain, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Son cœur était aussi meurtri que sa jambe.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je… ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Mais… mais Hermione m'a reparlé après cela, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre nous, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Tu comprends ? » demanda la voix de Ron encore une fois tremblante.

A l'inverse, cette fois c'était Ron qui n'osait pas regarder Harry, et Harry qui regardait son ami avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Et Merlin seul sait combien les yeux de Potter pouvaient refléter ses sentiments.

« Je m'en fous Ron ! TU aurais pu venir me voir ! TU AURAIS DU venir me voir ! T'excuser, m'expliquer, me larguer, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais tu as fui comme un lâche ! » cria Harry. Il s'était maintenant levé et avait et avait posé violemment sa tasse sur la table.

Ron soupira douloureusement, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de petites larmes montrant son profond regret. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Harry et lui pourraient redevenir les meilleurs amis comme autrefois, mais il aurait espéré que les 5 ans de disparition auraient servi à Harry pour pardonner.

Et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Au contraire il avait l'impression que le golden boy avait contenu sa rage pendant ces 5 ans et qu'il s'apprêtait à les déverser aujourd'hui.

« JE NE POUVAIS PAS VENIR HARRY ! » cria-t-il dans un sanglot, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer légèrement Harry. Allons bon, il avait hâte d'entendre la bonne raison qu'allait lui donner Ron. Il leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil interrogateur- _habitude Snapienne- _pour inciter Ron à continuer.

« Je ne pouvais venir te voir après ton mois de coma alors que j'avais promis à Hermione qu'on se marierait ! Ca aurait été trop dur de voir tes yeux, de me souvenir ce qu'on avait fait ensemble, j'aurais explosé. » pleurait maintenant Ron.

Harry croisa les bras et soupira. Voilà ce qu'était devenu l'Auror Weasley. Un lâche qui n'a jamais pu assumer sa sexualité aux yeux du monde sorcier, et qui avait préféré promettre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas à sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs en pensant à Hermione, une autre question lui trainait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps.

« Soit Ron. Mais pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle pas venue me voir seule ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils suspicieux. Quand il avait reçu la lettre de son amie, elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de son retour, comme si de rien était. Comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était jamais passée le voir. Alors que dans celle de Ron, on sentait bien le regret et la culpabilité.

Harry eut un sursaut d'appréhension quand il vit la mine de Ron blanchir face à sa question. Ron commença à balbutier quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit un temps de silence pour reprendre ses esprits.

Et Harry se demanda vraiment comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de lui… En effet Ron était très bien fait physiquement, même si son visage n'était pas un canon de beauté il était vraiment agréable à regarder.

Non, il se posait surtout des questions par rapport à son caractère, à son mental. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Ron était… minable. Oui c'était le mot. Dans tous ses souvenirs, ou presque, Ron avait toujours été hésitant que ce soit en amour ou dans autre chose. Toujours à avancer de deux pas, et à reculer d'un. Comme aujourd'hui. Le rouquin avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'exprimer.

Harry commença à croire qu'il n'était en réalité jamais vraiment tombé amoureux de Ron. Ce n'avait été qu'une amourette d'adolescence. Sa première expérience homosexuelle, il avait été poussé par les hormones. Et sa déception n'était pas vraiment venue de son amour, mais elle résultait plutôt de la trahison en tant que meilleure ami.

Ron était si différent de Snape. Il n'avait pas cette puissance animale qui suintait de touts ses gestes. Il n'avait pas cette assurance qui lui donnait un charisme dingue. Il n'avait pas non plus ces magnifiques yeux noirs, et cette voix absolument hypnotisante. Il n'était pas mûr comme Snape, il ne reflétait pas la stabilité.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Snape. Cette constatation le fit hoqueter, et lui fit oublier la présence de Ron qui avait recommencé à parler.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à Hermione » murmura difficilement Ron qui baissait toujours les yeux en étant rouge de honte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se reconnecta à la scène. Il avait dit quoi là ? Il avait bien entendu ?

« Par-don ? » dit-il en écartant distinctement les syllabes pour montrer combien il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Je… n'ai jamais dit à Hermione que tu t'étais réveillé » murmura à toute vitesse Ron.

Le Sauveur faillit exploser de rage. Il était en colère, et était sur le point de lancer un Doloris à l'infâme créature qui était devant lui. Il avait toujours cru, à tort, que sa meilleure amie l'avait oubliée comme Ron. Mais non, c'était juste son mari qui lui avait caché qu'il était réveillé. Harry eut mal. Très mal d'entendre une énième trahison sortir de la bouche du rouquin.

« Tu es… vraiment un beau salaud Ron

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais que tu lui dises que…

- QUE JE LUI DISE QUOI RON ? Que touts les soirs tu me pilonnais en demandant pardon parce que tu ne t'assumais pas en tant qu'homosexuel ?

- Non, ce n'était pas ça, je…

- LA FERME ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Sors d'ici, et sors de ma foutue vie ! » hurla une dernière fois Harry.

Sauf qu'en voulant poser sa main sur une petite table derrière lui, car sa jambe recommençait le faire souffrir, Harry ne vit pas qu'il la posait en réalité sur du vide. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, et perdit son équilibre qui était resté fragile à cause de sa blessure. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Ron crier, et tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il-ils étaient dans une position qui ne l'enchantait guère. Ron était en effet à califourchon sur lui, et lui tenait l'arrière du crane. Harry leva la tête en arrière pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Il remercia les réflexes de Ron malgré tout l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux. Derrière lui se trouvait la petite table qu'il aurait voulu trouver. Si Ron n'avait pas été là, sa tête aurait douloureusement rencontré les bouts carrés de la table et ça ne l'aurait pas laissé indemne.

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier, et croisa les yeux bleus de son ancien ami. Il soupira intérieurement, et fut rassurer de n'y lire aucun désir. Il y avait juste de l'inquiétude et une légère peur. Au moins, il était sur qu'aucun des deux n'avaient dans l'espoir de recommencer ce qui s'était passé il y a 5 ans. C'était du passé, et c'était définitivement clos.

Par contre une autre personne ne devait pas se dire ça en ce moment même. Snape était à l'entrée du salon, et regardait la scène qui était pour lui plus qu'explicite.

Ron, à califourchon sur Harry, qui tenait sa tête avec une expression de douceur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire croire à Snape que les deux hommes s'étaient rabibochés de façon… charnelle.

Harry regarda horrifié l'expression de Snape qui serra douloureusement son cœur. Les yeux noirs, d'habitude si froid, étaient teintés de déception, de tristesse, et de sentiment de trahison. Il n'aurait jamais voulu les voir comme ça, c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Harry tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Ron qui se demandait pourquoi Harry bougeait si vivement. Le roux se retourna et vit l'homme habillé de noir les regarder. Il reposa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Harry, qui avait réussit à se dégager.

Et Ron comprit.

Snape jeta un regard noir au deux hommes et sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans même claquer la porte comme à son habitude. Harry pesta tout en se relevant. Il allait devoir le poursuivre, et il savait que quand l'homme voulait fuir, il était très rapide.

Avec sa jambe ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, et s'il voulait courir à fond il n'avait que 5min. Passé ce délais il risquait d'endommager encore plus sa jambe.

Peu importe. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était absolument pas le plus important.

Il commença à courir à la poursuite de Snape, et se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le salon qui le regardait presque avec pitié. Il eut envie de vomir. Ron avait pitié de lui parce qu'il courait à la poursuite de Snape ? Qu'il rentre dans sa campagne et qu'il lui foute la paix.

« Ron. Quand ON reviendra, je ne veux pas te voir ici. C'est clair ? » dit-il en quittant la pièce à grande enjambée.

Maintenant il fallait faire vite.

HPHPHPHP

Snape marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans jamais se retourner. Il ne savait pas où il allait, pourtant il savait qu'il voulait fuir ce qu'il venait de voir dans ses cachots.

Toute la journée il avait réfléchi à sa relation avec Potter. Il s'était peut être dit qu'il fallait enfin qu'il enterre la hache de guerre avec la famille de Potter. Qu'il devait mettre ses préjugés de côtés pour peut être commencer à faire confiance à Harry qui avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il s'était profondément attaché au garçon qu'il avait découvert pendant cette semaine et demi, et même s'il trouvait que tout cela allait un peu vite, il s'était dit qu'il allait peut être lui donner une chance.

Leur donner une chance. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Snape n'avait pas eu de compagnon fixe. L'activité de mangemort n'aidant pas, et son physique non plus. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé ce que Potter lui trouvait, ce garçon était juste agaçant tellement il était beau, et pur malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Malgré le fait qu'il avait tué comme lui, il gardait inlassablement cette innocence, cette brillance qui faisait envie à Snape.

Il était rentré l'après midi avec l'intention d'annoncer à Harry quelle décision il avait prise à propos d'eux, et quelle ne fut pas sa déception, sa tristesse, et sa souffrance quand il vit Weasley sur Harry. Cette vision lui avait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il avait sincèrement cru qu'Harry était différent de son père.

Mais la famille Potter s'était encore jouée de lui, et c'est dans une rage folle qu'il arpentait les couloirs. Il avait fermé son cœur à toute intrusion, à tout sentiment, et au moment où il se rouvrait enfin c'était pour subir une énième trahison de la part de ce gosse.

Le pire c'était que quelque part, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Harry était jeune, beau et plein de fougue il n'avait pas à se retrouver emprisonner dans une relation avec un homme vieux, aigri et cynique comme lui. Il avait besoin de sa liberté, et d'être avec des personnes aussi belles que lui.

Pourtant il avait cru, sincèrement.

Il s'apprêta à prendre un virage dans le couloir quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière, comme si quelque chose avait chuté. Il se retourna, et vit avec étonnement, et colère, que cette chose était Potter. Il était étalé sur le sol, et avait plus l'air de souffrir de la jambe que de sa chute. Snape voulut l'abandonner dans cet état, mais pesta vivement quand il se rappela que la jambe d'Harry était fragile.

S'il avait réduit à néant 1 semaine et demie de travail, il allait vraiment l'étrangler. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais aussi pour avoir massacré son généreux travail.

Harry se tenait la jambe à cause de la douleur. Il avait couru trop longtemps, et sa jambe avait encaissé plus qu'elle n'en devait. Pourtant il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.

Après avoir quitté les cachots, il avait juste eu le temps de voir la cape de Snape tourner à droite. Il avait alors couru à sa poursuite, et il avait du s'avouer que même en marchant, Snape était très rapide.

Sa course avait duré un peu plus de cinq minutes, ce qui avait été un effort trop brutal pour sa jambe. Quand enfin il avait vu Snape, sa jambe avait été prise d'une violente douleur aigüe et il s'était écroulé par terre.

Il repensa à ses évènements et la douleur qui ne partait pas. Même s'il ne regrettait pas, il trouvait cela absurde. Il venait peut être de gâcher sa seule chance de retrouver une vie normale, pour Snape.

Il soupira et leva les yeux pour observer l'homme qui marchait vers lui d'un pas profondément agacé.

Snape fronçait les yeux, et Harry commença à avoir peur de la confrontation qu'il allait forcément arriver. Il allait devoir s'expliquer devant un homme qui n'allait surement vouloir rien n'entendre.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

Snape arriva devant le golden boy, et se pencha pour prendre son bras. Il le remit assez rapidement sur pied, mais dû le tenir fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il observa, mécontent, que la jambe du Sauveur était assaillie de spasme et de légers tremblements ce qu'il ne lui permettait pas de tenir debout.

« Potter » claqua la voix de Snape. Harry leva les yeux et croisa les yeux noirs remplis de fureur, et fut pris d'un long et désagréable frisson. « VOUS êtes complètement inconscient, ou la langue de Weasley vous a ramolli la cervelle ! Je n'ai pas fait ce baume, ce travail, ces massages pendant 1 semaine et demi pour que vous gachiez tout en cinq minutes. Si vous aviez couru plus longtemps votre jambe aurait été définitivement morte » siffla méchamment Snape.

Harry s'attendait à être disputé par l'homme, et mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement quand il entendit une lueur d'inquiétude sortir de la voix de Snape. Il ne répondit pas, voyant que l'homme reprenait une inspiration pour parler. Il avait eu peur lui aussi pour sa jambe, mais il sentait que les spasmes disparaissaient petit à petit. Snape devait forcément s'en rendre compte, mais la prise sur ses bras étaient toujours aussi forte.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? »

Ah ça y'est c'était le moment de parler. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, il allait devoir être convainquant.

« Je devais vous rattraper, pour dissiper le malentendu au propos de Ron et…

- FERMEZ-LA ! cria Snape faisant sursauter Harry. J'avais cru que vous auriez grandi Potter, mais encore une fois vous m'avez prouvé votre déficience mentale et…

- Snape…

- ET que vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit con. J'ai osé croire que je pouvais vous faire confiance, mais je vous ai vu, en rentrant chez moi, en train de batifoler avec cet infâme Gryffondor qui…

- Snape.

- QUI vous a fait du mal ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir le plaisir de foutre le camp de chez moi et que je ne vous revois plus dans…

- SEVERUS ! » hurla Harry qui en avait assez entendu pour le moment.

Snape tiqua immédiatement à l'emploi de son prénom et arrêta son flot de parole. Il avait bien remarqué que le gamin essayait de parler, mais il n'avait du tout envie d'entendre ses piètres excuses. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment sur de pouvoir résister aux excuses de Potter. Il était vraiment devenu pathétique…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer à Potter qu'il n'avait absolument pas la permission de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il fut arrêter pour une fine main blanche devant sa bouche.

« Ecoutez moi, Snape, et ne parlez plus tant que je n'ai pas fini » demanda Harry gentiment, mais fermement.

Snape qui tenait toujours Potter fermement, le lâcha soudainement pour croiser les bras. C'était un moyen pour lui de contenir toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

« Je… Je ne savais pas que Ron allait venir cet après-midi. Il est venu s'excuser, et m'expliquer pourquoi il n'était jamais venu me voir » La voix d'Harry tremblait légèrement, mais il ne lâcha jamais les yeux noirs de Snape. « On s'est disputé, et poussé par la colère j'ai failli tomber. Ron m'a juste empêché de me faire mal, c'est tout rien de plus ! »

Les yeux verts pétillaient et faisaient éclater les barrières qu'avaient érigées Snape. Il avait envie de croire à ce que lui disait Harry. Il essaya sonder les émeraudes qui se faisaient pressentes. La voix d'Harry était remplie de peur, il avait peur du rejet de l'homme. Et Snape l'avait bien sentie, pourtant ses yeux n'avaient jamais tremblé, ils n'avaient jamais vacillé.

Plus il les fixait, plus sa colère s'amenuisait. Petit à petit les yeux d'Harry, juste les siens plus ceux de Lily, avaient construit une emprise sur lui. Il soupira fortement, et décroisa les bras. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa à ce geste, il le prit comme une victoire.

En effet Snape s'avoua vaincu. Trop facilement à son gout, mais le sourire qu'affichait Harry suffisait à ne pas le faire culpabiliser.

Depuis trop longtemps Snape et Harry se faisait du mal. Snape avait envie de croire à l'avenir dans ses yeux verts, il voulait croire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier il pourrait enfin être heureux.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage comme il l'avait fait le matin même.

Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans les orbes noirs. La même peur de l'inconnu, la même peur de se laisser aller et de mettre son avenir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on avait tout perdu la première fois.

Est-ce qu'eux deux, ensemble ils pourront recommencer à faire confiance à la vie ?

Snape cette fois-ci se laissa aller à la caresse. Il avait au départ quelques doutes, mais plus maintenant. Harry le regardait avec tendresse, mais il pouvait y lire une pointe de douleur. Il avait muri. Il avait grandi, et n'était plus le même Harry Potter comme il lui avait dit quand il s'était emporté. Harry ne ferait plus jamais confiance aussi facilement, et surtout pas à Ron. Il n'était plus un adolescent qui hésitait dès que l'ex amoureux revenait à la charge.

Cette caresse signifiait juste qu'ils se comprenaient et qu'ils avaient fait leur choix.

« Et avant que vous me demandiez quoi que ce soit, non je n'ai plus de sentiment de Ron. Je veux être avec vous. Je veux rester dans vos cachots, et je veux apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. Je vous… »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut arrêté un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Snape savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais il n'était pas encore près à entendre cette phrase profonde et emplie de magnifiques sentiments.

Harry comprit que Snape ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise ceci. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Snape n'était absolument pas près à lui rendre ses sentiments... Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, et fit un léger sourire derrière le doigt toujours posé sur ses lèvres. L'homme plus âgé le remarqua, et son doigt quitta les douces lèvres pour aller se transformer en légère caresse sur sa joue.

« Je crois que pour vous, Harry, je peux faire l'effort de céder encore quelques temps la deuxième chambre » susurra doucement Snape.

Il se pencha pour attraper les lèvres tentatrices de _son _golden boy et les gouta avec une douce retenue.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était plus un baiser passionné comme celui d'hier, non c'était un doux baiser remplis de promesse qui faisait écho à l'utilisation de son prénom par Snape_. _

Un chaste baiser qui offrait à Harry un avenir, et un moyen de panser à tout jamais ses cicatrices, autant physiques que morales.

_Il va falloir penser à ralentir les démarches pour récupérer mes biens_, pensa furtivement Harry.

Oui, car il voulait se donner tout le temps d'apprendre à connaitre l'homme qui était en face de lui pour enfin lui dire ses sentiments en toute sérénité.

Mais avec sa chance insolente, tout devrait bien se passer.

Qui lui avait dit ça déjà ? Ah oui… _Severus. _

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>C'est bel et bien la fin de ma première aventure. Mais je reviens très vite avec deux nouvelles fics (j'hésite encore à savoir laquelle je poste en premier), qui vous plairont je l'espère. <em>

_Merci encore de votre soutien et de votre fidélité. N'hésitez pas à me mettre un dernier petit message._

_A bientôt _


End file.
